Vicki Plus One
by Samuel Sadi
Summary: Vicki had moved away a few years before. When she returns she returns with a big surprise... something Tootie had been hiding from him. Though it comes to a bigger shock to Timmy than Tootie could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**AVAVA**

**( Author's Note )**

**VAVAV**

**W**elp this will be a two or three shot. I'm working on the next chapter now, should be finished tomorrow. So enjoy.

**AVAVA**

**( Timmy's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**I**t had been three years since the redhead had moved away. Tootie wouldn't mention why her older sister went to live with relatives, no matter how many times he had questioned his raven haired best friend. But even so, sitting in the living room of Tootie's house had felt strange to him. Maybe because the last interaction between him and the redhead was strange. Most people wouldn't say that a babysitter being nice was strange. But then again, most people didn't have Vicki as a babysitter. Those lucky fools.

Strange as it felt, he could at least sit on the couch and not be nervous, or looking over his shoulder all the time, that was a recent development. Given that most people didn't have Vicki for a babysitter, the ones that did, would assume he was looking over his shoulder and nervous, because of how she had treated him, threatened him, and more than once, physically sat on him... which was taking the babysitting thing to extreme. But no, that wasn't what had him wound up tight. It was the fact that he had been hoping that Vicki would turn the corner.

He had begun to miss her. Strange as it was. When she left, nothing seemed right. Like there was a big hole in him that was missing. His house felt oddly empty, even though it had usually only ever been him and her in there, most of the time. Seemed strangely quiet. That, and with her gone he'd spent most of his time alone. His parents having decided he was now too old for a babysitter.

Which is one of the reasons he was at Tootie's house. Chester had moved off with his dad somewhere, and AJ, well without Chester's dimwitted jokes and attitude to level out AJ's arrogant personality. He and AJ quickly got on each others nerves. Leaving him with the only other constant in his life; Tootie. Now people who knew Tootie, knew about her obsessiveness towards the brunet boy. And at first had wondered about Timmy's sanity when he started hanging around Tootie.

Tootie had calmed down a lot in the last few years. She wasn't obsessive as much, and even her crush on him seemed to have died down, enough so she only ever remembered to flirt with him a few times a week, some days she didn't even flirt at all. Maybe she only still did it, because it was a normal thing, or maybe because it was nostalgic. He didn't know.

"So did you want a drink while I'm in here?" Tootie's voice came from the kitchen.

"Yeah, bring me whatever you're having I guess." Timmy responded while taking his books out of his backpack. The whole reason for being here today, aside from getting away from his lonely empty house, was so Tootie could help him with his math homework.

Seriously, whoever decided to add letters to mathematics should be taken out and shot, he thought to himself. But Tootie, she was great with math. Actually she got higher grades than AJ, and she wasn't smug about it. Okay, so she teased him somethings about it. But it wasn't like AJ had been.

After an hours of studying... well more of Tootie explaining the same thing over and over again to him, that his mind just didn't want to wrap around. He leaned back and sighed in frustration. He wasn't stupid. Not at all. It was just his mind didn't want to make the connection with this stupid math. Math that he'd never actually use. Okay so basic math, multiplication, division, even fractions... those would be used daily. But this math... didn't seem to be a point to it, other than to frustrate him, and others like him.

"Oh yeah, Vicki's coming back tomorrow." Tootie said closing her book. She must have realized that Timmy was done with the math crap. She knew he hated math, because he made sure to express that every chance he had.

"O-Oh yeah? I can't wait." He felt the excitement rush through his body... and didn't even know why. Yeah he missed Vicki, but he didn't think he'd feel this excited over seeing her again.

"Really? I thought you'd run for cover. You do realize I said Vicki right? My sister?" Tootie looked at him as if he was insane. He'd never told her that he'd missed the redhead. Didn't want her to think he'd lost it, like she seemed to be thinking right now.

"Yeah, I kinda missed her. Remember I kept asking why she left, and when she'd be back, when she first left? I know, strange right? But ever since she moved away, I realized how... lonely my house is with my parents always gone. And what with dad's new promotion, it's even worse now than it was back then."

"You must be losing it." Tootie raised one eyebrow looking at him as if she was studying the creature known as 'Timmy'. "What I wouldn't give to have my house all to myself." Then she looked at him through half-lidded eyes, and brought her hand to his shoulder, running it down to his wrist. "Imagine what fun we could have."

"Pfft, come on Tootie. We are always alone here or at my house. If you were really interested in having 'fun'" he made quotation marks in the air, "We'd have done it by now."

"You're no fun. Has anyone told you that? Well you aren't." She huffed and looked away, before looking back with a mischievous grin on her face that told him she was just having fun. It was nice messing around like this with Tootie without worry of her trying to molest him in anyway.

**AVAVA**

**T**immy grunted as he sat up in his bed. Today was the day that Vicki was coming back. For some odd reason he couldn't wait to see her, no matter what their pasts were like. He'd been so excited that he hard a hard time getting to sleep, and when he did get to sleep, well after midnight, he had trouble staying asleep. He rubbed his eyes looking over at his alarm clock. Fifteen past twelve, he thought as he laid back in bed.

"Fifteen past twelve!" He'd over slept... he'd made plans with Tootie to go with her, and her parents to pick up Vicki at the airport. Crap Tootie was going to yell at him... added with Vicki being back, he was going to be yelled at twice. But at least it'll be Vicki doing the yelling, that would bring back memories.

He pulled off his clothing, grabbing another set on his way out his door. He ran across the hall naked, and into the bathroom. Not something he would normally do but he knew that his parents were not home, so it didn't matter. He turned on the water for the shower, then darted back to his room to grab his phone.

Once back in the bathroom, phone in hand he called Tootie. It rang several times and went to voice-mail. Never a good sign... Tootie always answered his calls, if she didn't it usually meant that she was really pissed at him. He tried again... and almost sighed in relief when she answered the phone, though sounding a bit out of breath.

"Timmy? We waited for you this morning, we were almost late picking up Vicki." Sounded like Tootie was in a good mood, she couldn't even sound like she was peeved, rather... she couldn't sound convincing enough to be peeved.

"I had trouble sleeping, and staying asleep. I guess I over slept... Okay I KNOW I over slept. I'm getting in the shower now, I'll be over in a few..." He said about to hangup the phone.

"WAIT!" He heard Tootie's voice before he ended the call.

"Yeah?" He put the phone back to his ear.

"So does that mean you're naked right now?" He rolled his eyes as her question.

"I'm hanging up Tootie." He ended the call listening to the pervy raven haired girl laugh. He put the phone down, then got into the shower. "I swear, she's more of a horndog than any guy I know."

Tootie had grown out of her awkward geeky phase... and matured into an gamer geeky girl. And if you were lucky enough to be close to her... or unlucky depending how you looked at it... you'd see the curves that would drive a guy wild. Though the baggy clothing usually hid those features. There were a few times him and Tootie had come really close to crossing the friendship line and moved into uncharted territory. And other than that, there was only one other incident, that he hadn't even told Tootie about. He'd ended up drinking at some Halloween party a few years back and ended up with this devil girl, but she was gone when he woke up the next morning... he'd never told Tootie, because... well he doubted she'd believe him.

Though in the end, he had to stop it. Because, while Tootie was attractive physically and mentally stimulating... he saw her like a sister. That and the friendship that they had developed wasn't worth the risk of losing. Though he had a much more difficult time getting Tootie to stop... and to put her shirt and bra back on. That might be why she doesn't flirt often anymore. Maybe she realized what he had been telling her. That their friendship was too valuable to risk. But Tootie being a female horndog, she couldn't stop messing around completely.

Once finished he put his clothes on, grabbed his phone. Then grabbed his keys on the way out of the house. He looked at the car in the driveway, then to the house several houses down. Walk or drive... walk or dive? Walk, he decided as he started off towards Tootie's house.

He knocked on the door when he arrived to it. Which was strange, he had become used to just walking in. Tootie's parents, like his were hardly ever there. Though it wasn't due to work, it was more about just not wanting to be home. He waited a few moments, then the door opened. A familiar redhead looked out at him with those rosy pink eyes.

"Whoa Twerp... you've gotten big." Vicki gave him a half smile before stepping back to let him in. When Vicki had left, she had been a few inches taller than him, now he stood taller than her. Which wasn't any big feet. Vicki used to seem big... in comparison. But she was only about five foot, six inches. And he had just hit five foot, seven inches. "Guess you're not so twerpy now, huh"

"TIIIMMMMMMMYYY!" Timmy almost jumped out of his skin when what looked like a younger Tootie come barreling down the hallway and leapt at him, knocking him to the ground out of confusion.

"Tootie? What did I tell you? Don't dress Hope up like you to scare him." He watched as Vicki pulled the girl off him, who was kicking and giggling happily. But he noticed that the girls hair was brown, and her eyes were pink, and not violet... Hope? "Hope, got back to Aunt Tootie, so she can put you back into your clothes. Last thing I need is for you to pick up Tootie's fashion sense."

"'Kay Mommy!" The girl, Hope called as she started back towards Tootie.

"I heard that! I don't dress like that anymore!"

"No you dress like a guy!" Vicki shot back.

"Aunt Tootie? Hope? Mommy?" He watched as the young girl ran down the hallway from where she had come from. Then he just looked up at Vicki from his spot on the ground.

"Hope, my daughter. She's why I left. Parents didn't want the neighborhood to see me get fat or something. Ended up just staying with relatives until now." So that mean that girl was almost three. "Tootie didn't tell you?"

"NO! I asked where you went... but she never told me."

"Welp... I got knocked up, popped out a miniature Tootie, from the looks of it. And well now I'm back." She offered him, her hand to help him up. Normally he would have already been up. However, the thought of Vicki a mother... just shocked him to no end.

"So you're a mother?"

"Yep."

"You?"

"I am a female, and capable of having kids you know!" She sounded irritated.

"So... uh... you get married?" Timmy asked, wondering why the thought of her being married bothered him.

"Na, not married. Didn't know who to marry." She stopped and her cheeks turned red. "That sounded way worse than I meant. I wasn't in some orgy... So I crashed some party a while back. Ended up wasted. And well lost my cherry and gained a bun in the oven. When I woke up I darted out the room, and never went looking again. So yep that's about it."

"Party huh?"

"Yeah some Halloween party, so everyone was in costume. I don't really remember what he was dressed up as. I think a vampire or something. Good makeup job though. I was a female devil, of course."

"Wait... you mean the Halloween right before you left?"

"Duh... that's why I left, being pregnant... Nice to see you're thick as usual. I'm gonna grab something to drink, want something?"

"Uh.. yeah..." He moved slowly to the couch and sat down.

Couldn't be. Could it?


	2. Chapter 2

**AVAVA**

**( Author's Note )**

**VAVAV**

**I**'ll start off, that I know Vicki is a bit out of character. Motherhood can do strange things to personalities. This is chapter two, I know I said it was gonna be a two or three shot. Turns out it's going to be a three or more shot. Cause well, you'll see. Read on.

**AVAVA**

**( Timmy's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**H**e laid on his bed thinking. More than once in the past Timmy had tried to remember what the Devil Girl at the Halloween party had looked like. Though he was sure that he'd never thought as hard as he was now. It was hard to remember what had happened at all, not just that one part. He had been thirteen, and just experimenting with alcohol. So he'd ended up WAY more than toasted. It seemed he had a low tolerance for alcohol, which he didn't find out until four parties later. Though having sex with a random girl should have been his wake-up call. Now it seemed like the girl might not have been so random.

He wanted to say... it was a different girl. But he couldn't ignore the facts. He had been a vampire that year, and spent a lot of time on the make-up. Vicki's one nighter was a vampire. His one nighter was a Devil girl, as was Vicki. Vicki had left before the guy woke up, and Timmy had woken up alone. The odds of this happening twice, at two different parties, on Halloween, with vampires and devil girls. He was no wiz at math, but he was sure the odds were astronomical.

Back to the matter at hand, he thought to himself. The girl he was with was a redhead... another likeness in both stories. A very small top, and a tail attached to a belt, and the tail laid so perfectly between...

"Focus!" He yelled to himself as he sat up in bed. How come he could remember the shape of her ass, but not her face. That is just wrong, he thought to himself. Then again from the position they were in he did see more of her... "GAH!"

He fell back onto his bed, and closed his eyes. Nothing he could do, he just let his mind run over all the perverted details, couldn't stop it anyways he had tried. Creamy white skin, perfect pear-shaped b-cup breasts, well perfect to him. Firm round bottom, also creamy white. All that long red hair... and a red mask that covered the top half of her face. He remembered something. He remembered those pink eyes looking at him though the mask. Even before they'd found their way to the bedroom. He didn't need to think anymore...

"I'm Hope's father." His eyes opened as he stared at the ceiling. Then he wondered who was going to attempt to kill him first. Tootie, Vicki, or his... wait... his parents didn't care. Still though. Having Tootie and Vicki both mad at you... really mad... might just be bad for his health.

He pulled out his phone and called the one person that he had to rely on for help. He didn't want to make this call, he didn't even want her to know. But sooner or later he was going to have to tell someone, and that someone was either Vicki or Tootie... actually, they both would have to know.

"Hello? Yo, Timmy, you called me. At least say something." He realized Tootie had answered while he'd been thinking.

"Sorry I was... lost in thought." He took a deep breath... "So look I wanted to talk to you about... uh... Maybe we should go to the mall, get Hope something. You know. Uh... We are new to her... and it might make her feel welcome."

"That's what you wanted? It sounded like you had some Earth Shattering news or something." Tootie had no idea... But he'd lost his nerve mid sentence. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh yeah, seems Hope's my daughter. Remember that vampire your sister screwed and got pregnant by? Well that was me. So yep.' Yeah that would go over well.

"Well... No that's it." Yeah... he was a coward.

**AVAVA**

**"****Y**ou know...," He could hear Tootie and Vicki talking no far from where he was pushing Hope in a swing, after they'd left the mall with an extremely happy Hope, Tootie had the idea to go to the park. And Hope... well just hearing park got her hopes up. Timmy didn't have the heart to tell the girl no. Not since she had been clinging to him all day. He didn't know if that was because he was the one buying the toys, or that she hadn't had a male figure in her life... or if it was Tootie who told her to do this to try to weird him out. "Hope doesn't normally take to anyone this fast. But she really seems to like the Twerp."

"Aww isn't that cute! Hope thinks you're her Daddy!" Tootie called from the picnic table. Which caused him to tense up.

"Daddy!" Hope mimicked her Aunt. Which Tootie and Vicki started laughing. Which only caused him to start to sweat. They might have been joking around, but neither of them knew what he knew. Because he'd never told the story about the Devil Girl... and now he was glad he never did, or else Tootie would have put two and two together, and come up with flattened Timmy. "Daddy!"

"Huh?" He looked down at Hope, who looked up at him with those big pink eyes. For the first time he noticed that her two front teeth were slightly longer than the others. Not as pronounced as his buck teeth, but visible if you were looking for likenesses, like he was. Then she pointed up at him.

"Mine!" Which caused another round of laughter from the redhead and her raven haired sister. He didn't know if they were laughing because Hope was claiming him. That the situation was cute. Or if it was because his entire face turned red. "Timmy red!" Another round of laughter.

**AVAVA**

**"****H**ey." Damn! He thought as he was halfway down the sidewalk of Tootie and Vicki's house. He hadn't been allowed to leave despite how uncomfortable he was. Tootie put it into Hope's head that Timmy was her father, and of course Hope believed her. So of course, she wouldn't let him leave without screaming. Then she wouldn't go to sleep. All of which was making him feel guilty for not saying anything. He turned and looked at Vicki who was now standing on just in front of the door of the house. "Listen... I wanted to... you know, thank you. I'm not really good at it. And I don't like having to do it."

"Vicki... you really don't have..." Timmy started and was interrupted.

"Just let me finish will you?" Vicki huffed, she wasn't kidding, she really didn't like having to do it. But her thanking him was making him feel more guilty. "Hope... she never had a father figure. Which is my fault for being a chicken and running out that morning. So I appreciate that you didn't wig out about everything today. Look I'll talk with her tomorrow, and you won't have to worry about it."

"No!" Timmy exclaimed then looked away in embarrassment. As much as it was embarrassing and made him feel guilty. He actually liked it. Vicki just looked at him, one eyebrow raised, obviously curious.

"No?"

"I mean... you said yourself that it would crush her." He tried.

"I don't want to see her crushed. But what else can I say to her Timmy?" He wasn't sure, but he could of sworn that he saw tears in her eyes. He watched her wrap her arms around herself. Vulnerable... He never thought he'd see Vicki like this. Never even thought about it. It was just an extreme that he didn't, couldn't have ever associated with this female. "I messed up. I'm the reason she won't know who her father is. Because I was scared! Scared of some guy I slept with at a party, that I was ashamed of being seen the next morning. And you... I can't ask you to play along with this. I mean it's not fair to you."

As if he didn't feel guilty enough he wanted to scream out that it was him. He was the vampire that night. And he was about to, until he stopped. He couldn't. Not just because he was afraid Tootie and Vicki would have his balls. Not that wasn't it. He actually liked doing everything he'd done today with Hope. Yeah it was embarrassing, but he'd enjoyed it. It gave him a warm feeling inside. He was afraid if he told her, she wouldn't let him see Hope. Something that before today. He would have never, ever, thought possible.

He couldn't recall when Vicki had sat on the steps, and he damn sure couldn't recall when he had sat next to her. But there he was sitting next to a crying Vicki. Maybe that's why he couldn't remember, the sight of this strong female... a female that seemed phased by nothing... breaking down, was just too much of a shock to his mind. He comforted her, as best he knew how. Even let her cry on his shoulder, an act he'd never bring up, and he was sure that she'd never admit to. But it didn't lessen his guilt.

"You are too good a person Timmy. Too Good." Vicki muttered into his shoulder, making his heart sink. He didn't think he was good at all. No not at all, he should have told her the moment he found out... no before that. He should have told her when she told him the story, when he was fairly sure...

"No... Vicki, I'm not a good person." It was now or never. He couldn't, wouldn't chicken out this time. He had to say something before it went on too long. "Vicki, there's something important that I need to say."

"Sure... you listened to me, I guess I could listen to you." She dried her eyes with his shirt. She was still Vicki after all.

"That night, you mentioned. You were a devil girl." She nodded, "You had this... red devilish masquerade mask on? Small tube top thing," another nod, and confusion, "A tail that attached to a belt... devil horns that attached to your forehead... not a head band."

"How do you know all this... Timmy?" She was staring at the ground.

"I... I didn't figure it out completely until this morning, before we went to the mall. But ever since you told me... I was fairly sure..." He sighed and followed her gaze to look at the ground. "Vicki... That Halloween I went to a party. I got smashed. I remember going to bed with a devil girl, then her being gone when I woke up the next morning. I know, Halloween there are a lot of horny, no pun intended, devil girls at parties. But I think there might have been only one with pink eyes."

Vicki just sat there for a while. He wondered what was coming. Was sure she was going to keep him away from Hope, at the very least. Kill him if she was really mad. Not only was he Hope's father, but apparently he'd taken the virginity of his 'evil' babysitter. A fact that he was sure, she'd kill him just to make sure no one ever found out.

"You're kidding." She seemed to be thinking for a long time. So long that he started to wonder if she was thinking up ways to murder him. "That explains the brown hair, and the teeth." she muttered softly.

"You noticed the teeth too?" Timmy looked over at Vicki.

"I breastfed her. Of course I noticed the teeth. I hope she ends up with my brain. Cause she's screwed if she gets yours." Vicki was taking this a lot better than he thought she would. A whole lot better. "So, you're like what? Sixteen now?"

"Seventeen."

"Not much better. Since I'm twenty-two, either way you slice it. You were a minor and I wasn't." She looked over at Timmy with wide eyes. "Tootie is over her crush on you right?"

"I think so... But lets hold off on telling her about this... for now. I want to think about how to explain it to her. We're not together, and I've told her I value her friendship too much to... go further, but she is my best-friend. And I have to figure out ho to explain..." Timmy looked at Vicki sheepishly, "That I slept with her sister, and that I'm Hope's father."

"Alright, you can explain that to her tomorrow, and I'll be taking Hope for lunch. On her daddy's dime." She held out her hand to Timmy, who rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll give you money tomorrow. I used all my cash on Hope today, I'll have to get some."


	3. Chapter 3

**AVAVA**

**( Author's Note )**

**VAVAV**

**O**h my _Goodness_, what have _I_ done? This isn't a two shot, or a three shot! I made _another_ multi-chapter story... Damn it! I just closed two stories, and now I've opened another one... But don't get too attached, it's not going to be as long as some of my other ones. Believe it or not, this story is a first! It actually has a plot... a beginning middle and end. I don't normally know where a fiction is going until I get there. So since I know where it's going, I know it's not going to be that long. There might be one more chapter, maybe two or three. But I wouldn't expect more than three more.

As usual I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, Dimmsdale, The Dimmadome, Or Blubber Nuggets. I don't own a Striker Z, or any of the characters that are in Fairly Odd Parents.

**AVAVA**

**( Timmy's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**T**he next morning came as usual for Timmy. He'd gotten up about six, showered, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, and got dressed for the day. He noticed that there were a few missed calls on his cell, it was a number he didn't know so he didn't worry about it. He'd got to Tootie and Vicki's house at about eight. He knocked a few times, wondering if maybe they'd over slept. He had turned away from the door when he heard the locks on the door unlock. He turned back with about to smile at whoever was opening the door, only to step back when Vicki came into view. He'd never actually been this afraid of the female until now. If look could kill, he was sure he'd be dead ten times over, considering how she was glaring at him. Those pink eyes bloodshot, and one lip curled up in a snarl.

"YOU!" She growled. Causing him to take another step back. "Oh no you don't, you get in here!"

Many things went through his mind. Had she told Tootie about him being Hope's father, and they'd been fighting? Had she finally gotten over the shock of it being him at the party, and now she was going to kill him? Was Tootie going to kill him? Were they going to kill him together? Or torture him? He hoped they'd just kill him and not toy with him first. Should he run? The look on her face basically said, 'If you run, I will hunt you down.' So he had no other choice but to slowly walk towards her. Once he got close enough that Vicki could grab him, she did and pulled him into the house, closing the door behind him.

"What did I do?" He started then looked towards the living room where Tootie stood. Tootie too had bloodshot eyes, and looked tired, though she didn't seem angry... so that might be good... Though still why was Vicki angry.

"Why didn't you answer your phone last night?" Vicki snarled, but seemed to be trying to be quiet..

"I didn't hear it! I just noticed the calls this morning." He muttered, must have been Vicki's number. No wonder it was a different area code.

"Hope wouldn't go to sleep. She wanted 'Timmy', and we," she pointed to Tootie and then herself, "Couldn't get her to go to sleep. Then once we finally get to sleep, you wake us up three hours later. And..." she looked towards the living room where Hope was curled up on the couch. "You almost woke Hope up."

"So here's the deal" Tootie said looking at him, or looking through him. He didn't know if she could even see him without her glasses on. "We are going to sleep. You are going to look after hope since it's your fault."

"My fault? You are the one that kept getting her to go to me, and getting her to call me Daddy."

"Not the point." Tootie waved her hand as she started towards her bedroom, Vicki already ahead of her. "Wake us up at eleven."

He heard two doors close one after another, and he just stood there for a moment. How was this his fault? Okay so he was Hope's father... Didn't matter. Ever since he had talked to Vicki last night, he'd wanted to have time with Hope. Time that didn't involve Tootie and Vicki snickering in the background. He walked over to the couch that held his daughter, and knelt down next to her. He'd always noticed that she was a cute girl, but now he noticed she was more cute when she wasn't running all over the place.

"So cute when she's not moving." He murmured. Then again it was his fault for buying her candy and ice cream yesterday. And anything else she wanted. He hadn't been able to stop himself, he thought as he brushed the hair out of her face. His parents always left more than he needed for food, his allowance had always been generous. He had to face it, he never went anywhere anymore, unless it was to... He looked around, here. So he had money to spare.

**AVAVA**

**A**s unique as it was that he had been watching his daughter sleep. Something he had never even thought about before in his life... he got bored pretty quickly. Then again she was just sleeping.

In the kitchen he found that like usual Tootie had left the dishes from their dinner in the sink. He usually washed them when he came over. Tootie usually forgot to do them. She'd usually do them when she remembered, but most of the time he did them before she had a chance to remember. It took a little longer than usual since there were dishes for Vicki and Hope. Now that he thought about it, he never remembered seeing anything more than the dishes that Tootie used. What about their parents? Come to think about it he hadn't seen her parents in months. But they picked up Vicki, so they must be around.

He went about making breakfast for the three females, two of which that might try eating him if he didn't have some kind of offering. He looked through the cabinets and fridge. When was the last time they went shopping? Pancakes and eggs then, he decided as he set out to do that. After cooking everything he transferred the plates to the table.

"Timmy!" He jumped when he felt something latch onto his leg. He looked down and saw Hope staring back up at him with those big pink eyes, and a large grin on her face. Normally kids didn't take to him... really no one took to him, except Tootie. And if you gave this munchkin black hair, and glasses, she'd look like a little Tootie.

"Good morning, Hope."

"Morning!" Her smile got bigger as he leaned down and picked her up.

"Your mommy told me that you didn't want to go to bed last night." She looked down to the ground.

"I want Timmy. You went away." It actually made him feel good. It's said that sometimes children are drawn to their parents, as if they know who they are. But Timmy was sure it had to be because of the toys. He didn't say anything, but Vicki hadn't brought all that much back with her for herself or Hope.

"I know Hope, but sometimes I have to go home." Timmy said softly as he sat her down on one of the chairs around the table. He put some pancakes on a plate with scrambled eggs, and put that plate in front of Hope.

"But this is home now." Hope said with her mouth full of eggs, or pancakes, he wasn't sure which. It made him smile. 'Home' to Hope was here now. So she assumed this would be his home too. Figures, he'd gotten here not long after she had, and spent the entire next day with her, Vicki and Tootie. Maybe she thought he lived here too.

"I have a different home. Maybe you can come and visit me at my home with your mommy."

"Timmy?"

"Yes Hope?"

"Tootie say that you are Daddy. Are you my daddy?" He hadn't expected Hope to be this talkative. She seemed to have spoken in one word sentences yesterday. But at three, he assumed that she could speak, but could have been too shy... no Hope wasn't shy. Maybe nervous?

"I..." How was he supposed to answer that question? He was. He was her father, but he had no experience being one. And his parents... not the best role models in that department.

"I never had a daddy." Tears welling up in her eyes. Was she old enough to understand not having a father? Or was it when Tootie brought it up, she instinctively felt something missing? Was she old enough to see other kids with mothers and fathers, and know she was missing one of them? So much he didn't know... So much he needed to learn. He pulled Hope into his lap from her chair.

"You always had a daddy Hope. He just didn't know about you. I didn't know about you. If I had known..." he felt the stinging in his eyes, knowing that even for the short time of two days. That his not knowing caused the tears in her eyes, hurt him. "But I know about you now." She still looked up to him, obviously still waiting for an answer. Maybe she hadn't understood him. Hell he barely understood himself. "I am your daddy."

"You're what now?" He stiffened up when he heard Tootie's voice behind him. He felt his blood run cold. She did not sound amused.

"Timmy is my Daddy!" Hope sounded much more amused than Tootie did.

**AVAVA**

**T**immy managed to get Tootie to let Hope finish eating her breakfast, while she and Vicki, who was now awake joined them. He cleaned the dishes, while Vicki took Hope to brush her teeth, and to get her cleaned up and both changed into clothes. And he could feel Tootie staring holes in the back of his head. Tootie went to change, then reappeared with Vicki. Hope busy in the living room watching TV.

"So, just when were you planning on telling me this?" Tootie crossed her arms across her chest looking from Vicki to him. He looked to Vicki, who looked away. Why now she choose to lose her backbone, he didn't know.

"Soon... today even." Timmy added.

"And what was that crap about you not knowing about her? Is that why you always asked about Vicki?" Good assumption, but she was wrong.

"No... I didn't know." He explained what had happened, and Vicki added parts that he didn't remember, between both of them they had a story, with a lot of gaps. Neither of them were sober enough to remember much of that night. "So I didn't even know until Vicki told me how she ended up pregnant. I had called to tell you yesterday morning... but I wasn't completely sure, and I didn't want to upset you if I didn't know."

"But you said you guys were not dating." Vicki added curiously.

"No... but she is my best friend. And like a sister. If I have a problem she's there for me, and vice versa. No matter what the problem was." Tootie looked away this time. "What?"

"Nothing..."

"Tootie." Vicki urged. "I think it's time to tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"Our parents skipped out on Tootie a few weeks ago. That's why I'm back." Vicki said, causing him to look at Tootie. Why hadn't she said anything?

"But they picked you up..."

"No, Tootie came in a cab. If you had of woken up on time, she would have just told you that they were busy or something." Vicki just stared at the table, and Tootie hadn't looked back at him yet. Why hadn't she come to him?

"I was going to tell you Timmy, I was. I just didn't... I didn't know how." Made sense why she came to his house often.

"I know the feeling." Timmy muttered. He ran his hand over his face. "So what are you guys going to do?"

"Well... They did sign the deed over to me," Vicki offered, "So we are going to sell the house, and maybe find some place smaller. Anywhere but where I was." Vicki muttered under her breath. "Then find me a job."

"Well, first there are things that have to be done. I know we have unresolved issues on the table right now. But first things first. So get ready, I'm going to get my car, we are going out." He said as he got up and walked out the door, and towards his house.

**AVAVA**

**I**t took him about twenty minutes to find the child safety seat in the garage, and another ten to figure out how to put it in the backseat of his car. He went up to his room and grabbed his wallet and keys... he stopped and grabbed his old signature pink hat on the way out. He got into his car and drove the few houses down to Tootie's.

"Took you long enough," Vicki said as she put Hope into the seat the fastened her in, before her and Tootie got into the car.

"Had trouble with the seat." He said simply as he turned in his seat and put the pink hat on Hope's head. The hat had always been intended for a girl. It's about time it's owner was a girl.

"God you still have that thing?" Vicki muttered... "Why did you keep it, and why did you put it on Hope's head. I'd rather her dress like Tootie."

"I told you I don't dress like that anymore." And that was how the trip to the store went. Hope was the only one that behaved in the car. And the only one that didn't run off in the store... how could she run off, when she was glued to her newly found father's leg?

They got Hope a few outfits, new shoes and a swimsuit and sandals, since it was Summer and Timmy had a pool. Mostly it was because Vicki had said that Hope had never been swimming, so now he'd get to teach her. And he bought water wings just in case she didn't learn quickly. Most of the trip Vicki protested that he was spending too much. He easily won the arguments that he had three years to make up for. That and having plenty of money... His parents left too much money per week, he didn't even use half of it. Not including his allowance. That easily gave the teen a bank account with five figures (between ten thousand, and ninety-nine thousand, is five figures) and almost half way to six figures. He'd been saving it for... well he didn't know what he was saving it for, but as long as his parents wanted to be stupid with their money he'd take it, and save it. If he didn't they would waste it on some vacation or something.

"So Timmy... why didn't you ever tell me about, that Halloween?" Good question.

"Well. First, we weren't friends yet, if we had been, I would have. Second, I didn't think you'd believe it. And if you did, at that time you still had that obsessive crush on me, and you'd have been angry."

"Good point."

"So you're not pi..." he looked down to Hope, almost forgetting that little ears would pick up bad words... "Mad at me?"

"I don't know. I want to be mad." Tootie sighed, "I want to kick you in the..." Both noticed Hope looking up at them, "You know. But we aren't dating, and you're right. We do make better friends then we would make... lovers. But I'm mad you... did that with my sister, and not me."

"Hey hey, I didn't even know."

"Which is why I haven't kicked you in that place yet." He felt a little relief... well as much relief as you can when the word yet lingers at the end of a sentence like that.

After that, they went to the grocery store and Timmy bought food to put in the house. Another argument, that resulted in Vicki wanting to pay him back when she found work. Yeah he knew she'd saved up money, but until she found a job, that was it. All he needed to do was call his parents and he'd get more. Plus for the first time in his life, he felt responsible. It hadn't been long at all, not even half a week. But he felt the need to make sure Hope was taken care of. It felt good. Really good.

**AVAVA**

**T**immy sat on the couch in Vicki and Tootie's living room, with Hope sleeping in his arms. She refused to let him leave, and by doing so, she'd clung to him. The result was, either he'd have to stay, or Hope would be going with him, which meant Vicki and Tootie would be tagging along. Which wouldn't be too bad, if he had enough beds to accommodate them all. But it gave him a warm feeling inside.

"I don't know if I should be relieved of jealous." Vicki spoke softly as she sat down next to him. "I mean, you're getting all Hope's attention. But I'm actually able to do something without her being underfoot."

"Don't worry, I'm just new to her right now. She'll be mommy's girl again, soon enough." He smiled, "Say... why did you name her Hope anyways?"

"Hope is a good name!" Vicki said defensively.

"No, I didn't say it wasn't. Hope is a great name. I'm just curious why Hope."

"Because. You know... I wasn't the nicest person. No one liked me. I'm convinced that's why my parents left, afraid Tootie would be like me. And I have no one to blame but myself. When I got pregnant, I felt like the world was falling apart. I couldn't be a kid anymore, even though I was a teen. Morning sickness was hell, and I had no one to run and get me anything I was craving... Which you owe me by the way." She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "So I felt like there was no hope. All through my pregnancy I just felt useless, felt like trash. I was pregnant with a child, and I didn't even know who the father was. I felt like a slut.

"Was called a slut by my Aunt and Uncle. Big religious people... anyways. When I finally gave birth... which I was in labor for thirteen hours... another thing you'll be making up for, because somehow that was your fault." another sideways glace at him. "When it was finally over, they showed me this beautiful little girl, I felt like there was hope, that life wasn't over, and I said, 'There is hope.' I fell asleep afterward. They mistook my realization, for a name. When I woke up, her name was Hope. I mean, I could have had it changed then, but it was so fitting."


	4. Chapter 4

**AVAVA**

**( Author's Note )**

**VAVAV**

**Y**es I know. Four in a row. But I can't stop... I have the whole plot in my head, stopping to work on something else would just make the plot hazy. Some have suggested writing/typing down the idea to keep it fresh. But That won't work for me... I don't use guides and drafts. I... imagine seeing a film played in your head, that's where my stories are planned. I see them in my mind. Odd right? I know, I used to think I was insane... turns out, I just have a great imagination. So typing out a plot wouldn't work... but not that anyone reading chapter 4 of this fiction is complaining. On with the show, story, leaflet? Bah, just read on.

**AVAVA**

**( Timmy's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**H**e pulled into the parking lot of a hotel, pulled into a parking spot and shifted his car into park. He put his head on the steering wheel and sat there for a while. So much crap had happened, and now he was sitting in front of a hotel that would be where he lived for the next three days. He heard rustling behinds him. Hope moving in her car seat. Okay so it would be where they lived for the next three days. He was at a stand still. He wanted to go and get they keys so he could just lay down on a bed for a while, but he didn't want to wake Hope up. She'd been extremely upset, and cried herself to sleep. And he didn't want to leave her in the car unattended. So he just sat there. He didn't need to rest as long as Hope was peaceful.

How could they be so cruel, he asked himself feeling the moisture on his face. He could have handled them focusing their anger and hatred on him. Hell he would have dealt with them hitting him, hurting him. He could have pretty much took anything they threw at him. But... he couldn't and wouldn't accept how they talked about Hope.

_**AVAVA**_

_**( Flash Back Begins )**_

_**VAVAV**_

**H**e'd been sitting and playing with Hope on his living room floor. Something he'd done for the past three days. Tootie and Vicki had went back to their relatives house to pack up the rest of Vicki and Hopes belongings, and to rent a truck to move everything back here, for when they found a place. While planning they both had commented that Hope would be fussy on the long car ride back, at which point he offered to watch her for that week. He'd wanted to spend some one on one time with his daughter. When the two realized that Timmy was a factor, and that Hope had barely let her newly discovered father out of her sight, that she might become more irritated if she was taken from him for a week. That Hope might not understand that they'd be returning.

Everything had went well for the new father and daughter. Hope was very well behaved, which he was sure that was due to his genes and not so much her mother's. Which, for that, he was thankful. They'd just had their lunch and was playing in the living room when his parents walked through the door. Something he hadn't expected, since he hadn't seen them for a while, he'd almost forgotten they lived there.

"Hello Timmy we're home!" His father called walking through the door, dressed more like he'd returned from some Hawaiian beach, than a business trip. Not that he cared about their lies anymore.

"Oh Timmy, who is this? Have you taken up babysitting?" His mother asked, crouching down by him and hope, also dressed more like she'd returned from a vacation than a business trip.

"No, this is Vicki's daughter. I'm watching her for a few days." Timmy had said. He had been trying to get up the courage to tell his parents... but it seemed it was now or never.

"Oh did she move back?" His mother asked.

"Yeah... uh Mom and Dad. This is Hope." Timmy offered.

"Hi!" Hope said looking from Timmy to his parents. Then she held up one of the dolls she had been playing with. "Look! Dolly!"

"Yes it is. Such a smart little girl." His mother said smiling. That was a good sign.

"So. Mom, Dad. I have something to tell you, and it's a bit difficult." He started, he didn't know what he was supposed to say.

"You can tell us anything son." He father had re-entered the room.

"Hope is Vicki's daughter... and uh... your granddaughter." He sat there.

"Yes, I've always seen Vicki like a daughter we've never had." His mother commented.

"No... Hope is Vicki... and my daughter."

That's when it all turned south. At first they had thought he was joking. Maybe a way to get back at them for being gone so much, that they hadn't noticed him having a daughter. Then they got angry, because they thought he was taking the joke too far. Then they just got angry with him.

"Do you know what you've done?" His father yelled, which made Hope start to cry. Which mad his temper start to boil.

"Stop yelling, you're scaring Hope." Timmy had said through clenched teeth.

"Don't tell me what to do in my own house!" His father still yelling. "You've ruined your life. Ruined OUR lives. Grandparents at our ages. I won't have it."

"I'm asking nicely..." his teeth still clenched, but he pushed the words out. "...Please. Stop yelling. You are scaring Hope."

"You! That Slut. All that time, and she was just taking advantage of you." He closed his eyes and counted to ten. His father had almost gotten to him by insulting Vicki.

"Vicki's not like that..."

"Oh so you want to defend her? Then you and that bastard child can get out of my house!"

Never in his life had he ever felt so much rage. He'd never even been nearly as angry as he had been. He stood up staring his father in the eyes. He wanted things to turn violent. Oh he wanted his father to even give the slightest shove, so he'd have a reason to get physical. But then he looked back to Hope, bawling on the floor. She didn't understand what was going on, but she knew something was wrong. "Fine, I'll get my things."

And he did. He picked up Hope's toys putting them in their bag, and then picked up Hope carrying her to his room. He set Hope on the bed trying his best to calm her down, while he packed everything he'd need. Clothing, computer, phone, pictures. Things he wanted, because he didn't plan on walking through that door again.

"I-I s-s-sorry. I t-t-try t-to b-be g-good." Another thing to just make his blood boil.

"No, no no no, sweetheart." He knelt in front of Hope. "You were not bad. They were bad. You were a very good girl."

He carried his things, Hope's things, and Hope down the stairs past his parents, who still seemed to be yelling, and arguing amongst themselves, which only upset Hope again. He buckled her into her car seat, and kissed her forehead. Telling her it was going to be okay, and that he was proud she was a brave girl. First thing he did was stop at the bank and pull out as much money as the ATM would let him with the card his parents had given him. His personal card had more than enough, but he just wanted to do something to make them angry. And a five hundred dollar ATM limit didn't seem to be enough.

He called the hotel and booked a room on his personal card, and made his way towards it. Hope had fallen asleep after the call. He saw the hotel and pulled into the driveway.

_**AVAVA**_

_**( Flash Back End )**_

_**VAVAV**_

**H**e was still debating on what he could do without waking up Hope, or leaving her along in the car. He was worried about her being safe, but he also didn't want her to wake up alone, even for those few minutes it would take to get their room key. Someone knocked on the car window. And Timmy almost jumped out of his skin.

"Y-Yeah?" he rolled down the window, once he saw it was a security guard. How long had he been sitting there?

"Everything alright here?" he asked. Seeing if everything was alright, was a common way to see if someone was up to no good.

"Yeah. Just waiting to get my room key. Didn't wanna wake her up," he nodded behind him, which the guard looked, and nodded, "And didn't want to leave her out here alone. So I was just trying to figure out what to do."

"Daddy?" Hope's groggy voice came from the back.

"I'm up here Hope. Guess she solved the issue for me." Timmy said opening the door.

"Kids have a way of doing that." The guard chuckled. And went back to wherever he had come from.

**AVAVA**

**T**immy put all the bags down on the floor. He'd left most of the stuff locked in the car, he'd only brought the clothes, and Hope's toys. He put Hope on the bed, and she sat down. He turned on the TV and found cartoons for her to watch. He called for room service, ordering his and Hope's dinner. He told her to stay there and watch cartoons, that he had to call her mother. She had seemed to have mostly forgotten about the incident for the moment. Kids were great that way. Never letting the bad stay with them for long. He pulled out his cell phone and called Vicki.

"Hey Timmy. How is Hope? How is everything." Vicki sounded happy. He'd given them money to stay in a hotel. They'd been dreading staying at their Aunt and Uncle's house.

"Not so good." Where should he start?

"Is Hope alright?" Now she sounded concerned.

"Yes, she'd fine. She was a little upset, but she seems to be alright now. I told my parents when they came back today." He sighed leaning against the door to his and Hope's room.

"Oh? How did that turn out?"

"Me and Hope are in a hotel. They threw me out. Made Hope cry by yelling... I'm sorry. I tried to do everything right." he'd started crying again. This was supposed to be a perfect week for him and Hope to bond. Not to have his parents throw them out, and scare her.

"It's not your fault... Timmy, it's not your fault. The one time they pay attention and they have to be asses. You don't need to cry. You got her out of there, and took her to somewhere safe. It's okay. Hope's no stranger to yelling. My uncle and aunt were always yelling." He heard her talking with Tootie, he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I guess I am. I'm just worried about her..."

"Timmy. I'll admit, I had my doubts. But Timmy. You're a good father." He sniffed a bit, and saw room service heading his way.

"Our dinner is here." he said as he stepped aside then followed the person with a cart into the room.

"You guys go ahead and eat, and give me a call in the morning. You guys get some rest." That's just what he needed, some rest. He said his goodbyes and hung up.

After he and Hope ate, he helped her take a bath, then dressed her. He took his bath, then the two of them curled up on the bed to watch TV. Hope fell asleep curl up against his side, and he stayed a wake long enough to turn off the TV before he too fell asleep. It had been a long day, and he couldn't wait for Vicki and Tootie to come back. He needed someone to talk to.


	5. Chapter 5

**AVAVA**

**( Author's Note )**

**VAVAV**

**C**hapter Five. I've done fairly well keeping this story interesting. I guess now I'm going to try to get Vicki's perception into the mix as well. It won't effect my story line, but it will, no doubt, make the chapters longer. I doubt any of you are complaining. And if you've made it this far into the story. Thank you for reading it. If you've jumped ahead... shame on you. Go back to your chapter.

**AVAVA**

**( Timmy's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**T**he next day and night had been as much as Timmy could have wished for with Hope. She seemed to have forgotten all about the incident with her grandparents. With the exception of Timmy taking her out for lunch, and a trip to the park so she could play and exercise, they'd pretty much just stayed in the hotel room. Playing with various dolls and toys. Okay so Tootie and Vicki will never, and he meant never, let him get over the fact that he was playing with dolls. But he didn't care, didn't care at all. They'd eaten their dinner, cleaned up, and had went back to bed. All in all it was a peaceful day. He'd laid there before falling asleep, with Hope clinging to him in her sleep, thinking how lucky he was. Yeah, his parents hated him. He was kicked out of his home. But this was worth it. Hope was his family, and she didn't ignore him like his parents did. She wasn't emotionally stunted.

**AVAVA**

**( Vicki's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**S**he and Tootie had finished packing everything up, and put into the truck the morning Timmy had called. They'd planned to take advantage of Timmy watching Hope slightly. They'd planned to relax and take in some sights. However the phone call changed things. After she'd hung up, she had talked with her sister about it.

**AVAVA**

**( Flash Back )**

**VAVAV**

**S**he'd just hung up the phone from talking with Timmy, and never in her life had she felt so furious. Those Turners... Not only did they have to ignore their own child. But the one time they actually showed any kind of interest in his life, they had to upset him. She could tell he was trying to remain calm on the phone. But she heard the sniffles, she heard crying in his voice. She always knew he was rather emotional when the time was right. But it took a lot to make him cry. She should know. Of all the times she messed with him as a kid, she'd never seen him cry, and she'd done some messed up crap. Which meant his parents had hit a nerve.

"So explain." She'd almost forgotten Tootie was in the room with her. She looked over at her sister, who had just gotten out of the shower and was drying her hair with a towel"

"Long story or short story?" Vicki didn't care which, both were basically short.

"Long." Tootie said tossing the towel towards the bathroom door.

"Well Timmy's parent's came back. And Timmy told them who Hope was. Which I'm sure was something Timmy was hoping to wait on. They kicked him out. And upset Hope." Tootie's eyebrow raised, and Vicki could clearly see a bit of her younger self in her sister at that moment.

"So... how bad was it?" The look of malice in her eyes changed when she realized that there was more. "Where are they?"

"They're in a hotel, and I don't know how bad it was, but it was bad enough it made Timmy cry while talking to me. I'm sure he doesn't know I know. But... still. His parents always ignored him, and the one time... jeez that's so messed up. Completely insane." She laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "I know we were planning to leave day after tomorrow. But maybe we could leave in the morning. He won't admit it, but I think he really needs us there."

"Yeah, no biggie. Honestly there wasn't much sights to see here, or on the way. We would have had to find stuff to fill the day with anyways. Let go back and make sure Timmy is alright."

**AVAVA**

**( Flash Back End )**

**AVAVA**

**S**he'd talked to Timmy while on the road, got his room number, and even had Timmy tell the Hotel staff that she'd be coming... though she didn't tell him the right time. She planned on surprising him and Hope. And boy was she going to surprise him. It was nearly two am, and they were just now pulling into the Hotel. She had expected to get there sooner, but one of the interstates had been backed up. Luckily they'd managed to find a fast food store that was still open and bought enough food for the four of them. She didn't think Timmy or Hope would be hungry, but it was better to cover all bases.

"Hey I'm Vicki," She said walking up to the registration counter, where the girl standing behind the counter looked like she was going to fall asleep on her feet. "I need a key card to room 512."

"512... 512..." The girl muttered looking at the computer screen. "Ahh, Vicki and Tootie?" She looked over the redhead shoulders to Tootie, who nodded. "Okay here you go."

"Thanks. Alright Toots." Vicki said turning around to Tootie. "Lets go see how my munchkin and baby-daddy doing."

"I accept that Timmy is Hope's dad. But can you not call him that? I dunno why, but it just sounds weird... sends chills down my back." Tootie shuttered for effect.

"Alright, alright. I'll try not to rub it in." She really didn't mean to rub it in. But she had been lucky. Almost any other guy besides Timmy would have never told her about being the father. And what's more, Timmy actually wanted to be in Hope's life. And so far, he'd been a better father than she or he had had. Better than almost any father she knew. Which she hadn't really expected of him in the beginning. She thought he'd phone it in for a while and give up. He had been a somewhat lazy youth. "Here we are, 512."

She opened the door with the key and walked into the dark room, with Tootie behind her. She had Tootie turn on the bathroom light, before she closed the outer door, so that they'd have some kind of light in the room. Once the light was on she closed the door behind her. Her first instinct was to try to frighten Timmy. At least until she and Tootie got close to the bed Timmy was sleeping in.

"Awe!" Tootie almost squealed. Even she had to admit that the sight was cute. Hope clinging to Timmy's side and chewing on his shirt sleeve. "That is so freaking cute!"

"Yeah. It is." She said calmly, but inside she felt like she'd explode. It was adorable... She'd come to terms with the fact that she'd had sex with Timmy. A boy she used to babysit. He'd been the one to take her virginity. She carried his child. But for the most part. He'd just been Timmy. The Twerp. But now... she saw him in a slightly different light. He was Hope's father. The boy that chose Hope over his family. She felt her face heating up.

"Whoa whoa whoa... is my evil big sister... blushing?" Tootie smirked at her. On the trip Tootie had revealed that she wasn't in love with the bucked-tooth boy anymore. That like Timmy felt for her, she felt for him, like a sibling. So she'd made jabs at her most of the trip, trying to produce a blush, which Vicki didn't give. Now...

"Shut up!" Vicki growled.

"Hey!" Timmy's groggy voice came quietly to their ears, causing them both to look at the formerly sleeping boy. "Hope's sleeping. What are you guys doing here anyways? Wasn't you supposed to be here day after tomorrow?"

"Yeah, well, Vicki decided to come earlier, and I agreed." Tootie said, no longer engrossed with the cuteness, since Timmy had sat up and Hope was no longer trying to eat his shirt. She'd gone to the table and opened the bag with food in it.

"You know after the thing with your parents. I just wanted to... you know..." She mumbled the last part.

"Huh" Timmy rubbed his eyes and stood up from the bed.

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright, okay." Vicki crossed her arms over her chest, looking away. Earning a giggle from Tootie. Timmy just smiled, and excused himself to the bathroom.

**AVAVA**

**T**hree am came and went. They'd sat at the table eating the various choices of fast food, while talking about their week, well half week. Which neither of them had anything really interesting to say, other than what happened with Timmy and his parents. Tootie and Vicki had received a cold welcome from their Aunt and Uncle, then again those two were always mean. Had been cruel to her, and that was saying something, considering when she arrived she thought she knew what cruel was. Whoever said church going people were always nice sure didn't know what the heck they were talking about.

Tootie had stolen Timmy's bed and was noisily sleeping with Hope. Tootie had always snored... loudly, one of the things she hated about sharing a wall with Tootie, it echoed. Timmy didn't seemed at all phased by it.

"She snores so loud." Vicki muttered looking over at Timmy, who after he'd eaten, looked like she felt. Completely tired.

"Meh, I'm used to it. She's spent the night so often, I started tuning it out a long time ago." He stretched looking over at Hope and Tootie on the bed. It made her wonder if him and Tootie had... done anything beyond being just friends. But how was she supposed to ask, and not sound jealous?

**AVAVA**

**( Timmy's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**"I**'ll just crash on the floor, you can have the bed." He said as he stood up, he grabbed a pillow and one of the spare blankets from the foot of the bed.

"You don't have to. I can sleep on the floor, or... there might me some room on the other bed." Vicki just looked down at the table.

"Tootie kicks like a moose. Only reason I'm not moving Hope, is because her legs are not long enough to be kicked. She's above the kicking zone." He chuckled to himself.

"So you and Tootie... have..." Vicki moved her hands around slightly.

"We have... oh... oh no. I mean we've slept together, in the same bed. But we haven't slept together." Was that jealousy he saw in those pink eyes? No, it couldn't be. She was Vicki and he was Timmy. Either way, he decided, now would not be a good time to mention that there had been some close calls in the past. He had to be imagining it... Speaking of imagining, he'd been thinking about Vicki from the night at the party... it seemed that once he accepted the fact that it had been Vicki. Well his mind seemed to have picked up the pieces... either that or it made things up as it went. He wasn't entirely sure which.

"Or... we could, y'know. Share the bed." He couldn't tell if her cheeks turned pink, or if it was just the way she moved in the dim light. But her voice did seem to get higher, "I mean, it's a big bed. And this is just sleeping. And it's not like we haven't done more than just sleeping in a bed."

"Couldn't hurt I suppose." Couldn't hurt, he asked himself. It's going to be torture! Now that he knew those images of the sexy, firm devil girl body was Vicki... No no. Don't make a fool of yourself. Don't even pretend to make a fool for yourself. Just tell her the floor would be alright. "Lets give it a shot." So not what you planned, he thought to himself.

He got into bed, while Vicki ran to the bathroom. He heard the shower start. Not that he blamed her, after a long ride, he'd want to get all the grim off him too. But for some reason... that wasn't completely what he was thinking. He'd seen her body... all of it before. No matter what he tried, he couldn't stop imagining her. He laid there tense, wishing he could fall asleep before she came out... but his eyes were still glued to the ceiling when she walked out. He glanced over to see her wearing one of her old green tube tops, and a small pair of sleeping shorts, which for some reason made her look more sexy than if she had been nude. He turned his gaze, grudgingly back to the ceiling.

Tried making small talk about how was the shower... which died shortly after she answered that it had been fine. He wasn't sure how long they both had laid there before he fell asleep, he didn't even know if she stayed up longer. He had been woken up his body was tired. But he assumed that after the trip, she'd be tired too.

**AVAVA**

**H**e heard the TV on as he started to wake up. He hadn't yet opened his eyes yet, but he was awake enough to know that Hope was especially clingy this morning. And she drooled more on his arm than usual. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes, looking at the familiar locks, that looked red in the sunlight before smiling.

"Daddy's awake!" Hope's voice come from behind him... which made no since, she was right in front of... Then red hair moved... Hope's hair's not red... and a face came into view as the head looked up towards him. Her eyes opened slowly. At first there had been a cute little smile on her face, before the expression turned to one that was horrified, and backed away, then disappeared over the edge of the bed. "Mommy falled off the bed!"

The sound of Hope's feet hitting the floor, and running to where Vicki disappeared. His face was red when Hope came into view. The sound of Tootie coughing, which turned into a snort, then full blown laughter could be heard from behind him. Oh this was going to be a good day, he thought ironically.

"You okay Mommy?" Hope had disappeared, having crouched down next to Vicki.

"Y-Yeah, Mommy is okay. You know Mommy." Vicki was trying to sound more confident. "I'm just not used to this bed. That's all. Did you miss me munchkin?"

"Yeah! I want to wake you up, but Aunt Tootie said no. That you looked comfortable with Daddy." Both heads appeared over the edge of the bed. Hope's a look of happiness and joy, and Vicki glaring daggers at Tootie, who he could head laughing harder now.

"I-I... Well... Shower time!" He said grabbing the first set of clothing he could find, then going into and locking himself in the bathroom. Before he went in he called behind him "Don't-kill-each-other-please."

In the safety of the bathroom he set down his clothes, turned on the shower, then looked in the mirror. His right shoulder was covered in Vicki's saliva. That's where Hope gets it from, he thought to himself as he stripped off the shirt. Come to think of it, he remember waking up with his arm sticky that morning after the party. He had always assumed it was spilled beer. Maybe it was drool. He stripped down.

Nothing sounded like anything breaking outside the bathroom. That's a good sign, he thought to himself as he got into the shower. He stood under the stream of hot water trying to block out all his thoughts. But trying to block it out, only made him want to think about it more. He felt happy when Vicki had smiled whens he first woke up. Kind of like everything felt perfect. Like that was how things should have went years ago.

One of the main questions in his mind was; Is that that Vicki wants, or was she smiling from a dream? Did she... could she... was it even possible for her to have feelings for him? Wait... was it possible for him to have feelings for her? Okay so he had missed her when she left, even though she was mean and cruel to him, and on at least one occasion made him wear a dress. But did that amount to love? No it didn't. But not caring about and forgiving all the things that she had done to him might. He didn't know, when he got out of the shower, and still didn't know after he'd dried off, dressed, and walked out into the room.

"Can I see the thing?" Hope was asking Vicki when he walked out, and Tootie was laughing again, and Vicki looked beautifully grumpy... when did her looking grumpy become beautiful and not scary... didn't Tootie see that she was poking a angry bear?

"There's nothing to show... it's... Nothing, never mind Hope. Hey Timmy, so we were talking." Vicki started abruptly changing the previous conversation. "And since..."

"Daddy! Mommy has a thing for you! Aunt Tootie say so!" Vicki covered Hopes mouth, who was giggling behind the hand, obviously thinking it was a game. Vicki, looking flustered continued as if Hope said nothing. But what she had said was very interesting, as was the look on Vicki's face... Very interesting. But he decided not to poke the bear.

"You were talking and since...?" Timmy asked pretending that Hope said nothing as well, which made Vicki look relieved.

"Since you were booted out the house. We thought, cause we have another bedroom..."

"Or you could share a bed with..." Tootie interrupted Vicki, then was interrupted by a pillow to the face.

"That you could stay with us... you know... instead of living in a hotel, until it eats all your money." Vicki's face was so red. He wished he had of been a fly on the wall out here for when Tootie laid into Vicki about how they'd slept. Tootie was ruthless and cruel when it came to teasing... and she knew just how to do it, without teaching Hope anything bad. She was fiendishly clever like that.

"Yeah. I guess if you both think it's alright. I planned on just sleeping in the car, I only got the hotel room, because of Hope. I don't need much space. Plus I'm usually over you guy's house anyways. So... I'd only need to sleep in the car." It was true, he'd slept in it before. Not for the same reason, but the backseat was comfortable enough.

"That's a no go" Tootie said, finally being serious.

"No go!" Hope wiggled out of her mother's grasp and clung to his leg. "No go Daddy!"

"Okay," he answered Tootie but was looking down at Hope. "I won't go I promise." And that's all it took for Hope to release his leg, to go in search for a toy to play with.

"So... Am I allowed to say you two looked adorable all snuggling this morning? See?" Tootie pulled out her phone to show them a picture. Vicki had been curled against his chest, her head on his shoulder, and his head leaned against the top of her head. They looked peaceful, and happy. And it instantly made him feel happy. But Vicki... her face turned red, and she looked like she might run from the room. Had Vicki ever had feelings for another guy? She's twenty-two, she had to have had a crush... if she didn't she'd be acting like... He looked at her, and she looked at him, then looked away quickly. This meek, timid Vicki was cute. But he also like the snappy, sassy Vicki. And wasn't that interesting?


	6. Chapter 6

**AVAVA**

**( Timmy's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**T**immy laid awake in his new room at Tootie and Vicki's house. Or temp room, since they would be looking for an apartment soon. But that wasn't the strange room that he couldn't sleep. It was hot. Even though the AC was on, though the ventilation system had his room last of the line. The rest of the house was nice and cool, this room... well he didn't like a warm room, and he damn sure didn't like a hot room. He sighed in frustration as he sat up in bed. He couldn't sleep like this. He couldn't live like this.

He stood up and pulled his boxers and pants on and walked out the door. And was met with cooler air almost instantly. Normally he'd solve the issue by keeping his door open. But since he slept in the nude most of the time, he didn't want to... well he'd much rather keep the door closed. However this time it wouldn't be possible, he thought as he walked down the hallway, then down the stairs. Downstairs was much cooler than up, he breathed out a sigh of relief as he collapsed on the couch.

The next morning, if you could call it morning, considering the sun wasn't up yet he sat up on the couch. Something had woken him up. A noise... something. He couldn't quite place it. He looked around. Kitchen was dark, living room was still dark, the hall light upstairs was on though. Must be one of the girls, he thought to himself and started laying back down, when a figure caught his attention. Not just any figure, but Vicki.

Wearing her tube top and sleeping shorts. He just stared at her. Even from this distance he could see the creamy skin between the bottom of the tube top and the top of her shorts. Her legs, just as long and beautiful as that night years ago... what parts he remembered anyways. He didn't move, didn't even want her to notice that he was there. She'd ask why he was on the couch, and as tight as her top and shorts were, he doubted he could concentrate long enough to answer. Then she passed the couch going into the kitchen. Of course he sat up, his eyes following her. If she was going to be wearing that every morning... she was going to kill him. He laid back and let out a sigh.

"Who's out there?" Timmy covered his mouth. He'd given himself away. Crap. Well...

"Just me." He sat up looking over the back of the couch at her.

"What are you doing down here?" She seemed to be a bit nervous about how she was dressed.

"Hot..." then her eyes narrowed a bit as her cheeks turned red. "The room! It... the air... it doesn't cool off the room." He was stammering. He felt stupid for not being able to string a couple of sentences together.

"Oh... Yeah I forgot about that. You like it cold, huh?" Vicki carried her glass of, what Timmy assumed was, juice over to where he was. He sat up, before she sat down... and he was a bit grateful that she pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped herself in it.

"You don't like the cold?" The thought worried him. He'd begun to feel... something towards the redhead that was the mother of his child... but if she didn't like it cold, then it just felt like it would be that much harder to make something work.

"No, no... I like the cold. I like being wrapped up in a blanket, and that's easier when it's cold." That was a relief.

"So... ah... I might just sleep down here until we find a place. I can't sleep when it's hot. Or buy one of those window AC's like you have in your room..." Her room, he should have remembered she had a window AC. He remembered the Summer that she made him put it in for her.

"Yeah sorry about that." She muttered, maybe remembering that Summer as well. Despite everything, and how he was beginning to feel towards his former arch-enemy, her being civil and kind was a little weird. But a good weird.

**AVAVA**

**H**e was sweating and panting, bent over his hands on his knees. He was having difficulties breathing. And why? Simple. Vicki had said she was going out for a jog, said she tried to every morning. And when she asked if he wanted to join her... in stead of saying no. That he wasn't much of a jogger, and he had asthma. Nope, he had to agree. Why? Because he was a stupid male, and wanted to see her running in those shorts. Which he did get to see her run. Yep. Run away from him as he couldn't breathe, then run back towards him when she noticed he was having problems breathing.

He tried arguing that he could keep going, he just needed a minute to catch his breath. An argument he lost when she told him that she wasn't going to explain to Hope why her Daddy isn't coming back because he was stupid. Such a short time, but Vicki learned that the Hope card worked wonders when she played it. A way to get him to do things without threatening him. So she ended up helping him back to the house, sitting him on the couch, and running up stairs to get his inhaler out of his bag. But he'd gotten to see her run. Was it worth it? He was still deciding.

"Air!" He almost cried once he'd gotten and used the inhaler, and was able to breathe better.

"Idiot!" Then she smacked him in the back of the head. "If you knew you needed an inhaler, why did you come running with me? Why didn't you at least bring your inhaler?"

"Ah... well..." Both good questions. Both logical questions. And an answer like, 'I wanted to watch you run in those shorts,' well that would, most likely, result in the death that Vicki had tried to prevent. "Just wanted to... you know, share in one of your hobbies." Great... that will work, he thought. "Since, you know. We are both gonna raise Hope, I thought we... should spend some time together... So I can get to know this new you."

"Oh... Well. Yeah I guess we could. Sometime. But not jogging, obviously. I'll... um... I'll think up something."

**AVAVA**

**( Vicki's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**"****D**amn him," She muttered to herself. Timmy had not done anything wrong... not really, All he'd done was take off his shirt after washing the car. Which she hadn't known about until he came in with his shirt thrown over one shoulder. His torso shining in the light of the house, due to a mixture of water and sweat. It was enough to drive her insane. He wasn't ripped, or very muscular... but what he did have, it made her salivate. And not only her face heated up at the sight. Truth be told, which she wasn't interested in telling anyone the truth. The night with Timmy, was her first, and only time with someone. After finding out she got pregnant... it kind of scared her off the whole sex thing. But after that, she just hadn't found anyone that she responded to. So handled her 'needs' herself. Though it used to help her, 'relax' now it only made her more antsy.

"Preaching to the choir Sis." Tootie muttered from behind her, making her jump. Tootie seemed to be very stealthy. The look of frustration on Tootie's face, matched how she felt. "I lusted after him for years."

"It's not lust... well, it's not just lust." she muttered the last part, hoping Tootie didn't hear head. But she had no such luck.

"So you really do have a thing for Timmy?" She blushed and looked away. "Not just, you want to play with him a bit. You actually... have feelings for him?"

"It's not so much my feelings Toots. That's a part of it, yes." Which was truth. She had started having feelings for him. The way he acted with Hope... Seeing Hope so happy. Then more when he admitted to being her father, and he didn't have to. Then how he stuck up for her, how he worried about her. How he cried, because he couldn't protect her from his parent's words. "It's Hope. She's so happy Tootie. I've never seen her as happy as I see her with Timmy. And it makes my stomach all stupid."

"Figures," Tootie sighed. This couldn't be easy for Tootie. She'd wanted Timmy since she was like six. It kind of felt like he stole him from her. And she didn't know where these warm gooey feelings were coming from.

"I'm sorry Tootie I can't help it... and you know if I had a choice... The Twerp? He wouldn't have been my number one choice." More guilt. More denial. If she could actually choose right now, to not have feelings for him, she didn't think she could do it.

"I know I know, it's just frustrating. The lust thing." Tootie looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "So... what was it like?"

"Well I don't remember all of it. But after the pain went away."

"Was he that big?" Tootie's eyes widened and she could see a little drool on her bottom lip.

"No... I mean I guess he was average. I don't go around checking out penis'. I was a virgin." She started to continue.

"Wait... you were like... eighteen. You were a virgin?" Her eyes widened.

"Like you're not." Vicki huffed.

"..." Tootie looked away, "So what happened?"

"Whoa, wait... I thought you and Timmy never had sex." That's what they said right? Right?

"We didn't..." Tootie turned away, blushing furiously. "But there was this party. I wasn't drunk like you. But it was just a random party. And a guy from school talked me into it. So yeah... anyways. Timmy?"

"Well... it was great. And I don't remember much of the middle, but I do remember we did it more than once. Well either more than once, or we switched positions a lot. I don't really remember."

**AVAVA**

**( Author's Note 2 )**

**VAVAV**

**M**ore to come soon, I just wanted to end it short here, and start the next part in a new chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

AVAVA

( Author's Note )

VAVAV

Chapter Seven. The awaited Chapter. Yeah I know it's been a while since I've uploaded. For once... Actually, for once, this isn't my fault. It's not my muses fault, either. I had a family emergency and had to go. First of all, this chapter was already written before I left. I left my SD card in my desktop, even though I took my laptop. Yes I use and SD card for my stories. Not for privacy. But so I can carry my stories with me wherever I go, and since my writing programs are on it, I can use any computer. Well any computer with an SD card slot. Wait no... I have a USB SD card reader. So never mind. Anyways. First of all, I left the stories. Second of all, the free wifi in the area, that I ran across all had Blocked. As was DA. So I couldn't even let anyone know I was gone. I did manage to log in with my phone and let a few people know I was away.

Semi Good news for some of you. While I was gone, I did... get an idea for a Mature Story involving Vicki and Timmy. Some of you wanted some action between the two. So I Got an idea for one. And it has turned into a 20k+ story, that I'm currently still working on. But I'm on Chapter 8 So, you'll be seeing that one start to be uploaded today... well today as in when I post this chapter. Not Your today... it could have been years ago to you. Who knows. But anyways, it's called 'Her Relationship' And it's only from Vicki's side of things. I'll warn you now. It's Mature. It's Adult themed. And it's Graphic. I know I don't usually do graphic scenes. But honestly? I'm tired of getting the request. So that should appease the NSFW Gods and Goddesses. Don't Judge me. I have a Stick I hit people with when they judge me. So yeah.

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, or any of it's Characters. Though I DO own Hope Summers. The little, slightly bucked-toothed, pink eyed cutie that she is.

Me: Do you have anything you want to say to the nice people, Hope?

Hope: Timmy RED!

Me: Yes. He does seem to be turning red an awful lot.

Hope: Will turn blue?

Me: Only if your Aunt Tootie hugs his throat, with her hands.

Hope: Why?

Me: Good question. Good. Question.

**AVAVA**

**( Timmy's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**A** few weeks had went by it was the middle of July... and he was walking from his car to the mall... walking... more like swimming in his own sweat. When he was younger, nothing could keep him inside on a summer day. He'd spend his time playing with his friends, out swimming, hanging out at the park, or just being outside. Now? He hated being outside when it was hot. Now most people would wonder; If he hated it outside so much... why was he outside? Well today was Hope's birthday, he had bought her things for her birthday... but Hope had found them, and he hadn't had the heart to take them away. Seems that was his major flaw. Those big pink eyes. So instead of playing the game where he bought presents, and she found them. He just decided to wait until her birthday. Since it was July, he needed to fight the heat.

He breathed out a sigh of relief as he walked into the mall, the AC cooling him with every step he took. The only redeeming quality of the place, aside from having pretty much anything he was looking for. But there were always so many people... rude people at that. He'd seen people literally fight over a shirt once before, it was crazy. That and the people at the kiosks. Always stopping people to try to sell them some kind of lotion, or cologne or perfume. And when you say you are not interested, they use it on you without permission... as if they think spraying it on you, or smearing lotion on you will compel you to buy it.

Worst of all was the cellphone kiosks. They tell you about this 'amazing' plan, that will end up being the most expensive plan known to cellphones, then when you nicely tell them you already have a phone, and are happy with it. They try the, 'you're stupid' tactic. This tactic that usually starts, 'I'm sure you don't know this about the service you have, but...' Or, 'You just don't know how much better our service is.' It was almost like they were saying, that he was so dumb, he couldn't even pick the right phone. It's affordable, goes online, sends texts, and makes calls... He saw no problem with it. So why would he change it? But all of that he could tolerate... for a short time. He was only unlucky if he ran into someone that he...

"Hey Tommy!" A voice called out behind him. One that he'd know from anywhere, and the twit still hadn't learned his name. It was pathetic.

"Like, his name is Timmy." Another voice he hadn't forgotten, despite years of trying.

He smiled, or tried to as he turned around. A dark haired female, dressed in a purple shirt, black pants and vest, all designer... and looked hot to be wearing in July, that would be his former crush, Trixie Tang. Then next to her, as usual, was a blonde, a white shirt, with a small pink rose sewn where a breast pocket would be, and a skirt, the same color pink. Trixie's lackey, Veronica Star. Of all the people in the world to run into.

"That's right, Timmy!" It was strange. This girl that he'd known for over eleven years didn't know his name. What was more strange was the fact that she was interested in him now. Oddly enough, it was Vicki that made the difference, even though he didn't know at the time. After the Halloween party, he had a new outlook on life. Then someone had to blab that his parents were making more money... which of course, in the world of high school, meant something. No matter how shallow it sounded. So it moved him up the social latter. Between that, and the fact he no longer fawned over, or payed attention to Trixie, she saw it as some kind of challenge. "So... whatcha doing?"

"Just buying a gift." Timmy pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Look I have to..."

"That's neat. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me." Trixie batted her eyelashes.

"Us... Like, you mean, hang out with us." The blonde blushed a bit. He had been aware that the blonde had a crush on him... or something akin to it.

"Actually I have a gift to buy, and somewhere to be."

"It wouldn't be for me, would it?" Trixie moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue. A common ploy that usually worked on males, from what he saw.

"No it's for Hope." He blurted out the name without meaning to. But the last few weeks he'd become accustomed to saying her name.

"Who is this... Hope?" Trixie pouted, another ploy. "She can't be cuter than me."

"Actually she is." Timmy smirked. Maybe this would finally get the slut to see the full picture. "She's my daughter."

"Daughter? Since when do you have a daughter?" Veronica asked, her voice high pitched. Which Trixie looked like she was kicked in the stomach.

"Four years ago, since today's her birthday." Timmy chuckled at the sight of the two, before he walked away in search of something for Hope.

**AVAVA**

**A**s he walked around the store, he was thankful that it was the middle of July. Not because he liked the weather... everyone knew he didn't like the heat. But because it was after the Fourth of July. Meaning most of the mall, while still had more people than he liked... were still not like they normally would be. The Fourth of July had been an interesting one. Vicki had mentioned that while with relatives they'd never gone to see fireworks. So Timmy decided that they should go and see the fireworks. And everything was going great. Hope loved the live bands, and the candy and foods. Had even played with some of the other children, once she got over being shy. From what Vicki had explained, Hope didn't really have much contact with other children. Something he would remedy.

Even when it started to get dark, Hope seemed to be alright, even if she did squeeze his hand a bit tighter as the sun slowly went down. He looked down, waiting to see the surprised look in her eyes as the first firework exploded in the air. He wanted to see the bright look of wonder on her face. But it never came, instead Hope jumped and looked frightened. Then came the tears and crying. Once he picked her up to try to soothe her, he realized why she was crying. Not only had the fireworks scared her, she had also had an accident, which had gotten him wet when she clung to him. Now that he thought back to it, he realized he should have warned her, or showed her on the computer about fireworks. He'd felt bad for days because his idea, had scared her.

He looked around the third toy store he'd been in. Why where all the girl toys so... sexist? Like the little shopping cart with food and stuff in it. The kitchen set. Baby dolls. Play make-up. What were the toy companies trying to make little girls think? That this were their rolls in life? They had to cook, shop, and be mothers? Yes okay, so Hope liked playing with her dolls. But Hope also liked to run around outside and get dirty. She wasn't just a girly girl.

"Ahh here we are," He said when he found what he was looking for. As he left the mall he knew his little girl was going to be happy. At least he hoped she would be. Hope had proven to be different than most kids her age. She really only talked when she needed to, or was talked to. Other than that she was quiet. She was adventurous and shy. And he had been wrong mostly. While his newness had worn off for the most part, and Hope did hang on her mother. She seemed to spend most of her time with her father. She had easily become Daddy's Girl.

Hope was a tiny bit greedy though... an insanely small bit considering who her mother was, in her youth. Due to this, she had bouts where she wanted her mommy and daddy. Which would normally have been easy for him. Since Vicki had been nice when he'd first seen her again. But knowing she was the devil girl, no shock there, he'd become nervous around her. And her! She was running hot an cold. One moment she'd be sweet, then another moment she'd be running like a scared mouse, and once she'd even bitten him, then ran off like a mouse. It was driving him insane. But he did what he could to make Hope happy, and Vicki did too.

He pulled into the driveway, turned off the engine and got out. He carried the gifts into the garage, where they'd be safe until it was time to give them to Hope, who had convinced herself a monster lived in the garage, and never ventured in there without him AND Vicki. She wanted the safety of her mother and father for that adventure.

**AVAVA**

**( Vicki's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**"****T**oday's the day. It's Hope's birthday and the day I tell her father... how I feel about him." She said to herself in the mirror.

She'd thought long and hard about all this feelings stuff, and came to the conclusion, that she was in love with the boy... or at least she thought she was in love. It was strong enough that she wanted to try... something. Some kind of a relationship with him. Which was risky since he was still a minor for a few more months. Of course she wanted to take it slow. But the boy just set her on fire. He made her burn for him. And nothing was helping her cool it down. She shook her head.

"Just relationship thoughts... none of that." She scolded herself. She'd never really thought about sexual things like this. Not at all. This was new... Okay so she'd been aroused before, but that was just being aroused, she didn't actually have anyone in mind before, and she sure as hell didn't think it would be Timmy.

"Mommy Mommy! Aunt Tootie is making cake! She say is for me!" Hope had been excited most of the day. She'd always tried to make Hope's birthday special, but there wasn't much she could do with her relatives. They were mean spiteful people, and tended to yell at Hope a lot. And call her names, which she was glad Hope hadn't yet been old enough to understand. So many firsts for her this year.

"That's right, Munchkin. It's your cake. So you going to share it with me, Aunt Tootie, and daddy?" It still made her blush when she called Timmy that.

"Yes! I share, daddy say sharing is good." Leave it to Timmy to talk about sharing.

She picked up Hope and held her in her arms. "From now on things will be different sweetie. Things will be much better."

"'Cause of daddy?"

"Because of your daddy, yes. But mostly because we live here now. In a nice place. With no yelling." She couldn't tell who was more excited, her or Hope.

**AVAVA**

**F**or the longest time she'd wanted this for Hope, and she never thought she'd be able to give it to her. Hope had a real family. Not a great aunt, and great uncle that constantly complained she existed. Not a room where she spent most of her time confined to, because of the great aunt and uncle didn't like kids. She had a father... her father. Who was turning out to be more of a Godsend each day. She could grow here. And it was because of Timmy. Okay so she had to come back because of Tootie, but without Timmy, he wouldn't have pulled the girl out into the world. Given their pasts, if he hadn't been her father, she doubted he'd spend this much time with her. Or maybe he would, since he's such a goody-goody.

She watched as Hope played with her toys in the middle of the living room. Something she'd never been allowed to do before, not without being yelled at. She'd put up with a lot during her time there. Held her tongue more than she ever thought possible. Hope had been the only reason. Her parents had been beyond mad, if she got kicked out... where was she supposed to go? So she sat there and listened to her Aunt and Uncle call her a slut and a whore. And a Jezebel, which made no sense, since she didn't like wearing make-up or slutty clothing. She even held her tongue when they had bad mouthed her daughter. She'd never been more angry in her life, but she couldn't say anything. She felt the tears run down her cheeks. She didn't have to worry about that anymore. She might have mostly lost her backbone. But Timmy had stood up to his parents for Hope. The people that gave him life, if he stood up to them, their daughter would be safe.

"Whoa, whoa... What's wrong Vicki?" Timmy had returned, now obviously concerned. She quickly rubbed the tears of her face.

"Nothing, e-everything's good." She smiled, and the look on his face said he wasn't buying it.

"Come on. I think I know you a little better than that." She could trust him... couldn't she? He was honest, and had been kind.

So she told him. Something she hadn't even fully told her sister. About how horrible it was where she had been. How afraid she was, that she'd say the wrong thing and lose the house they needed to stay at. How many nights she'd cry until well after midnight, after she had put Hope to sleep. How she was happy that Hope could be... well that she could be Hope here. How she didn't have to always be quiet, or be confined to her room.

"It's alright now, that's never going to happen again." She tensed up when he pulled her into an embrace. Aside from the one time before when Timmy had held her, it had been a very long time since anyone had touched her, hugged her. Made her feel loved, cared for... feel human. She actually felt normal again. No... not normal. She'd been mean and cruel before she had left, she didn't want to be like that. She'd experienced what it had been like to be on the receiving end of cruelty when at her Aunt and Uncle's house. And she surely didn't want to make anyone feel like that again. Her sister had accepted that she had changed, it had been apparent to Tootie, since she came back to help. But it meant a lot that Timmy accepted her. She didn't think that after the way she treated everyone... anyone would accept her. That anyone would believe her.

"But w-why? I was so..."

"Why? For Hope, and for you. Vicki, look." Timmy sighed. She wondered what he was thinking. "You know how my parents were. Then you left. Okay so we didn't have the greatest relationship... actually, most of the time I thought you hated me. But at least you paid attention. While you were gone, me and Tootie became friends. Now she's my best friend. But when I found out about Hope... I felt different. I actually had this little girl that loved me for no other reason then being who I was."

"And... me?" Her tears had all but stopped.

"Vicki. For the longest time, that girl at the party. She was the girl of my dreams. I thought about her all the time. I never thought I'd see her again. Then years later, you come back. And you're her." Timmy's hand moved from his forehead to his chin. "I tried not to think about it. Because well... I mean. Look at you."

"What about me?" she scowled. What was that supposed to mean?

"I mean... you're..." he moved his hands indicating her. She was still confused. "You're beautiful. And I'm just... me."

"I... uh..." She felt her face heat up. How was she supposed to respond to that? She couldn't just out and out say that he was... That he was the focus of most of her attention. That he was the man she fantasized about. That he drove her wild. That she thought that she just might be in love with him. Something that she didn't think was even possible. Given the fact that she'd never really felt the pull of love. That she'd never been interested in anyone aside from the vampire boy at the party... she just assumed that she'd missed her chance. "Well... you're... Timmy..." her hand moved up to his cheek, stroking it genitally. She started to lean forward to kiss him...

"Mommy! Daddy! Cake is done! Aunt Tootie say it's time!" Hope's voice called out from the kitchen, she hadn't even noticed that Hope had left the living room. She didn't think Timmy had either, who was now blushing a deep deep red. Then Hope's voice got high, and excited, "Daddy's red again!"


	8. Chapter 8

**AVAVA**

**( Author's Note )**

**VAVAV**

**C**hapter eight. Since you all waited nice, and didn't threaten to kill me here is chapter 8. I have like 3 more after this completed/

**AVAVA**

**( Vicki's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**S**he stared at Timmy from the corner of her eye. He was sitting at a bench a good distance from her, Tootie, and Hope. Normally Timmy would be right wherever Hope was. Or Hope would be wherever Timmy was. Those two seemed almost inseparable. So the real question, had to be; Why was the bucked-toothed brunette sitting so far from them? The answer was fairly simple. It was her fault. Hope wanted to have her picture taken. Hope LOVED having her picture taken. In this picture she wanted her mother and father with her. Simple enough.

So Vicki had been sitting on a bench... the same bench she was sitting on now, and Hope had been in her lap. Vicki assumed things would have been different if Timmy had of sat next to her... But he hadn't. He had come up behind her, and wrapped his arms around Vicki's shoulders. Tootie snapped the picture. Which wasn't like any of them had planned. Hope now had a very clear picture, of a shocked Hope, Timmy in mid yelp, And Vicki... sinking her teeth into his arm. And... it would have been one thing if she she thought a stranger was behind her... That, Timmy would have understood. But the fact that she KNEW it was him... and she bit him anyways, well that was a different story.

So Timmy... a very upset... and very angry Timmy, holding his arm, had walked into one of the stores, and came back out. Instead of joining them, he choose to sit farther away from them, and seemed to be doing something to his arm. Hope, being Hope, wanted to make sure her daddy was alright.

"Hope... it's not a good time. Your daddy is okay... Just..." Tootie stopped Hope from running to Timmy. "Daddy... is... grumpy right now."

"But... mommy bited him!" Hope turned her worried expression to her, "Why you bited him?"

"I-I don't k-know." She stammered. And she didn't know. She had feelings for Timmy, that she couldn't deny. But whenever he got too close to her... she freaked out... and well this wasn't the first time she had bitten him. In fact, if she remembered right, this would be the fourth set of her teeth marks on the boy. This last time had a coppery taste. "I-I didn't want to... I just..." She sighed and looked down to the floor. The people that had been around shopping at that moment had left, since it didn't seem anything more would happen.

"Are you alright Vicki?" Tootie hesitantly reached up to her face, "I think Timmy's fingernail might have scratched you when he yanked his arm away. There is some blood on your neck."

"Oh..." She hadn't noticed a small nick. She let Tootie use one of the moist towelettes that she carried in her purse. Tootie was like a grandmother like that.

"Strange... I don't see a..." Tootie turned her attention from her neck, to Timmy sitting by himself, still messing with his arm. Tootie clears her throat, and gets the rest of the blood off her neck... then from her lips. That explained the copper like taste in her mouth. "You... Uh... Vicki, you should go make sure that he's alright."

"Me too! Me too!" Hope bounced around, until Tootie pulled her into her lap.

"Nope, gotta stay with Auntie Tootie. Mommy has to go say sorry for biting Daddy, then you can go see..." Tootie looked up, Vicki followed Tootie's gaze. The bench Timmy had been sitting on, held a couple boxes. A brown bottle, that Vicki assumed was peroxide, and wrappers from what looked like bandages. How hard had she bitten him, she asked herself. Obviously enough to draw blood.

"Now what?" Vicki sat on the bench again and stared at the floor.

"Don't ask me. He was our ride." Tootie sighed a few minutes later.

"Daddy!" Vicki went to try to calm Hope down, maybe she'd just realized her father had left. But Hope didn't look upset. She turned her attention to where Hope was looking, Hope started wiggling in Tootie's grasp. "Let... GO!"

Hope shot off like an arrow, straight for the brunette walking towards them. He knelt down, as Hope ran to him, wrapping her little arms around as much of his chest as she could.

"I wasn't gone all that long." He said picking up Hope, and carrying her over to where she and Tootie sat.

"Mommy bited you!" She sounded worried, then Hope giggled as Timmy kissed her forehead a couple times repeatedly.

"She didn't mean to. I just startled her." He looked over to her, and she could see in his eyes that he knew he hadn't startled her. Knew that she bit him, knowing it was him. But there was a kind of sadness there too.

"You alright?" Tootie nodded towards the arm that he'd bandaged.

"Yeah... looks worse in all these bandages. Makes it look bigger than it is. Couldn't get the smaller ones to stay on. So I had to wrap it around my arm. It's... nothing too bad." Another lie... to cover for her. Maybe Tootie knew as well, since she was the only other person that spent so much time around the boy, to know him inside and out. "Let's go get my three favorite girls some lunch. What do you say?" His attention turned to the only one of the three that wasn't looking at him, as if they knew he was lying.

"Yes yes! I want, uh... um... lumpys." Hope looked frustrated. And Timmy just laughed.

"Lumpia." Timmy said slowly.

"Loom pee ah." Hope mimicked Timmy.

**AVAVA**

**V**icki had been watching her daughter eat her lunch, along with Timmy. Who both seemed to show a fondness for what Timmy referred to as a Filipino egg roll. Only difference between, Lumpia, and a Chinese egg roll was the region the vegetables were grown, and the amount of vegetables used. Lumpia tended to use less vegetables and more meat. How and why did she know that? Because Timmy told her. And don't even get him started with the Japanese egg roll, which was completely different. She pushed the Asian culture, that Timmy liked, aside. While she continued to think about everything that had happened since that Halloween party.

"Gah," She sighed in frustration, which had three sets of eyes looking at her. Blue, Violet, and Pink. "Sorry, lost in thought."

"You alright Vicki?" Tootie asked quietly, as Hope who was full, was now breaking her food up, into throwable size portions, and was trying to throw it into Timmy's mouth.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Vicki whispered back, trying to be quiet enough not to spoil Hope and Timmy's game.

"That's easy. You're crushing on Timmy, hard." Vicki just looked at her sister with a straight face. What in the world did that have to do with all the crap that she had pulled. "Vicki. Have you ever crushed on a boy?"

"Well... actually I have... not." She looked away from Tootie, Embarrassed that her little sister, knew more about boys than she did.

"So... emotionally, you don't know what you should be doing..." She would concede to that, not verbally, but she would concede. "And whenever Timmy tried to be affectionate to you, which you want... you freak out, and do something stupid. Like... Oh I don't know. Biting him, multiple times. Falling off the bed at the hotel. Hitting him in the head when he was trying to jog with you."

"That was his fault! He forgot his inhaler, and I had to almost drag him back to the house!" She turned her head, to notice that Hope and Timmy were staring wide eyed at her, then both quickly went back to their game.

"Point is. You're running scared, and going way to slow. He's running circles around you, and doesn't have sense enough to slow down. But lucky for you. I have a solution. It's going to require a few things though." Vicki looked at her expectantly. "First I need your phone." She handed it to Tootie and watched it go into her purse. Then her voiced raised. "Timmy I need your phone. We are gonna do the no tech thing today." Timmy was hit in the eye with a piece of Lumpia and her turned, which caused Hope to laugh. "Next. I'm going to take Hope with me, so she can help me with something... Shoot. I forgot my wallet at home."

"Here..." Timmy handed his wallet over, "Don't worry about about it," she said when Tootie offered to pay him back.

"Next..." Tootie took out a piece of paper, wrote something down in one it, put something in it from her purse, then folded it up. "I'm gonna take Hope with me, you two talk a bit. Go slow. Just talk some," Then she whispered to Vicki. "Open that in about... fifteen minutes. Everything you need will be on it. Just wait fifteen minutes." Tootie grabbed her hand. "Trust me. Oh Timmy, Let me see the keys, I'm gonna lock our phones in the glove box. So we won't be temped to used them... This is going to be a day of actual communication."

"No prob. Just remember to lock the car." Timmy said handing over the keys.

"Not a problem."

**AVAVA**

**"H**ow bad is it really?" Vicki asked the moment Hope was out of ear shot.

"It's not too bad. Though I think it's going to leave a scar." Timmy muttered. "Why'd you do it anyways?"

"I don't know... I just... freaked out. I know. It's not like me. But I was... just..." How do I say it... How do I... The note! She opened the note.

Vicki, and Timmy,

By now, me and Hope should be almost home.

We'll be back in a couple of hours to pick you

both up. I needed the keys and Timmy's wallet

so you both didn't try to run away from this.

Spend the day together, you don't have to buy

anything to have a good time. Just... get to know

each other again.

Oh here's fifty-cents if you really want to yell

at me.

Remember you love me.

Tootie.

"That little brat!" Vicki growled, and thrust the note at Timmy.

"Huh... Well. I'm never giving Tootie my keys again." Timmy looked up at her. "What do we do now?"

**AVAVA**

**( Tootie's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**"W**hy we leave Mommy and Daddy?" Hope asked from her safety seat in the back seat.

"Because, they need to talk. And to spend 'Mommy and Daddy' time together." Tootie smiled to herself. She had wanted Timmy. And this WOULD help the matter. But it also was a way to get back at them both.

"What happen after?" Hope asked curiously.

"Well... Either you get a new baby brother or sister someday, the world ends, or they get along, and you still might get a new baby brother or sister someday."

"Why? Broder or sister?"

"Because your Mommy and Daddy love each other."

"Oh. Talking is done now?"

"No, it'll take some time. In a few hours, we'll go back to get them."

"Aunt Tootie?"

"Hmm?"

"Why?"

This was maybe a bad idea, Tootie thought to herself. Why did Hope have to be so curious about everything. It reminded her of Timmy when... Oh this was all Timmy's fault.

**AVAVA**

**( Timmy's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**A**fter an hour of walking around the mall, him and Vicki had actually talked more than usual. Before today, it had mostly been about Hope. Because, for all they knew, Hope was the only thing they had in common. Turned out, they had a lot of things in common. For instance. They had the same taste in music, basically anything with an upbeat, dancy beat. Even though neither of them knew how to dance. The same interest in movies, and TV shows. The only real difference they had, besides the age gap, was reading. Timmy loved to read, all kinds of books. Vicki, had only a few authors that she would read, and she read their books over and over again. From what he had found out, Vicki only started to gain an interest in reading, when she moved... since there wasn't much she could... or was allowed to do.

Food was another thing they had difficulties with. Timmy liked all the same foods that Vicki did. Except he was more willing to try foods from all over the world. He loved Asian culture, and foods. Vicki... well he could tell she wasn't too interested in trying anything that she couldn't pronounce the name of.

But they had enough in common, that in an hours time, they had become almost insanely closer to one another. To the point that Vicki had even grabbed his hand a while back, and hadn't yet let it go.

"Vicki?" Timmy looked at her as she stopped. He wished that he could tell what was going through her mind. Those happy pink eyes a second ago... seemed so worried now.

"Yeah?" He liked Vicki. He was attracted to her in every way possible... which is why he didn't mind that she had bit him. He didn't mind her confusion... and even her temper. It was part of who she was. But he needed to ask her something, before he continued on this path. He wanted to make sure there was something at the end, and not just a dead end.

"Vicki... I want to tell you something... But I also want you to promise you won't bite me or hit me, at least until I'm done. Alright?"

"I'm really sorry about that... I promise."

"Vicki. I know I told you once what I thought about you. And I'd like to think... something would have happened, if Hope didn't run in." Now or never, this has to be easier than telling her about being Hope's dad. It can't be harder than revealing it was him that got her pregnant, and took her virginity.

"Yeah?" Hope in those pink eyes.

"Vicki. I want to be with you. In every sense of that phrase. I think... no, I know I love you." He knew his face was as red as her's, he kind of understood now why she bit him and ran that one time. It was tempting... if he thought he'd live through the retaliation anyways. "But before... Before I look into 'us' any deeper. I have to know... could there ever be an 'us'?

"Why? I mean... Look at me. I'm so messed up. I freaking bit you Timmy." He saw the tears in her eyes before she looked down. He cupped her cheek, then she whispered softly, "But I want there to be an 'us'. I want to try."

"I want to too." He leaned in, hesitantly brushed his lips against hers... worried that she might bite him again. But she didn't... she kissed back. Her face a beautiful shade of pink, when he pulled back. That cute little smile on her face that had been there when she had woken up in the hotel that morning. "Lets say we go home?"

"Um what about..." Timmy pulled cash out oh his pocket. "How long have you known that was there?"

"Since I gave Tootie my wallet." Vicki scowled at him, "Before you get mad. I kind of thought, Tootie had a point. We needed to talk. And we did." He was mildly surprised when she let his lips brush against hers again, "And it went well. I thought... okay I know what I want. But you were too busy running away. So I thought, if you didn't think there was a way to run. We could actually get somewhere. And I think we did."

"Yeah." She leaned up putting her arms around his shoulder and kissed him. "We did. But if you ever pull that crap again, I'll make you into a girl."

"So... would that make you a lesbian?" She smiled as he put his arm around her, as they walked to find a payphone.

"Don't push your luck mister."


	9. Chapter 9

**AVAVA**

**( Author's Note )**

**VAVAV**

**C**hapter nine.

**AVAVA**

**( Timmy's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**T**immy turned his attention to his phone once again. It was her again, he thought to himself. It had been close to a month and a half that Timmy's parents had thrown him and their granddaughter out of their house. And a month and a half since Timmy had cared to see how they were. Though now it seemed they wanted to contact him. His mother had called several times already, and frankly he was tired of it.

"Hello?" He said making sure he sounded irritated.

"Timmy! I've been trying to get a hold of you. You didn't answer the house phone." What did she forget that she threw him out? Did his parents just mentally block everything that didn't fit into their neat little bubble?

"You tossed me out."

"Don't be silly! Anyways. On to why I called. Me and your father are away on a business trip... again. And I just bought a property, only thing is. I need you to go over and supervise the removal of all the stuff left inside. It was a business of some sort. So when the people get there, just make sure they move everything out and take it to the dump or something." Yeah... they put a block on stuff it seemed.

"How am I supposed to..." He started.

"You need to go and pick up the keys from the bank, here's the address..." he wrote down the address, "So just make sure it's all cleaned out, I have someone coming to look at it next week. Don't worry about that. I have someone that's going to show it. So just make sure it's all cleaned out."

"Hey mom..." He had a fiendish idea. A cleaver idea. "What if I told you about that I had inside knowledge about a house... in our neighborhood that was about to go on the market? You'd have a chance at it, before anyone else."

"I'd say I want to hear about it." Just like he planned.

"Tell you what. I'll go talk to the owners, and see if we can bypass the realistate agents so we don't have to pay the middle man."

"That's my boy. Call me as soon as you find out."

**AVAVA**

**H**e found Vicki laying on the couch as he walked into the living room. A normal pastime for her, but not for Hope, who seemed to be mimicking her mother at the moment... including her snore.

"Hey Vicki." Timmy called tapping her foot.

"Hmmm... What?" She looked at him with one eye opened. "Can't you see me and the Munchkin are taking a nap?"

"How much is owed to the bank, for this house?" He asked.

"About... sixty grand. I figure I'll sell it for about one twenty, then use half to pay off the loan. Then have sixty to find a place... why?" She opened her other eye.

"No reason. Hey, I gotta go make sure these people clean out a store. So I'll be back soon, need anything while I'm out." he asked.

"Hmmm. Surprise me." She mumbled as she closed her eyes again.

Timmy shook his head, and walked out the door. Given his mom's profession, he knew the rough estimate of the houses on his street. All the houses went fro between two fifty, and three hundred thousand. Vicki was selling low, in hopes to sell faster. He pulled out his phone and dialed his mom's number.

"Hey mom... they are going to be putting it up for two ninety. But they said they'd sell to us for two sixty." He said casually. "but it's going on the market soon."

"I won't be able to look at it... what do you think Timmy?"

"I think it's worth more than what they are asking..."

**AVAVA**

**( Vicki's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**W**hen Timmy returned, he did surprise her. Considering the only candy that she really liked was a candy bar she hadn't seen in over six years. And he came in, with one for her, Tootie, and Hope. She had asked him where he got them. Hoping to be able to get them herself. But he smiled and shook his head. And just said, 'And lose being able to make you smile like that? No way.' She was frustrated... but it was sweet he wanted to make her smile... and she didn't bite him... so things seemed to being going good. She looked at him as he checked his phone. And he jumped up, and made a loud sound that scared Hope for a moment until she realized her father was excited.

"What daddy!? What?" Hope was now bouncing on the couch, because her daddy was happy, which made her happy. Must be infectious, she thought, because she started to smile.

"Tootie," He called up the stairs.

"What!" She yelled back.

"Get down here I have important news!" He called, and moments later Tootie came down the stairs.

"Okay crazy man. What's the news." She asked, wondering what could be so important.

"I just sold the house." He smiled, "For two hundred and sixty thousand dollars. Giving Vicki and you, a two hundred grand profit. How's that for news?"

"Who the hell did you sell it too?" Tootie asked.

"Well technically," he grinned and tossed her the phone. "To me. Kind of. Actually My mom called... Seems she forgot she threw me out. Anyways. I told her I had a tip about a house forsale, and that I could get it cheaper. Since she couldn't come see it... I did the walk-through, and told her it was worth it. So she just wired me the money, to buy the house from you."

"You're kidding me." She just looked at the phone. He was kidding... he had to be kidding. It's not a funny joke. She looked at the screen on the phone... Holy crap... he's not kidding.

"Really?" Tootie looked over her sister's shoulder at his account balance... "Wait... you said two sixty?" Timmy nodded. "How come the balance here is three sixteen?"

"Oh I had about sixty in there. Don't look at me like that. I told you I had money to spare. My parents are idiots. Always sent me way more than I needed for bills, and food. And Entertainment. Not to mention my allowances. I never went anywhere... So I just threw the extra in the bank. Hey! They were just going to end up wasting it anyways."

"Timmy... I could just..." She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Timmy. Pressing her lips against his. A moment's hesitation before Timmy's arms wrapped around her waste. Whoa wait... She only meant to give him a small kiss. So why was her tongue in his mouth... why was his... oh she didn't care anymore.

"Mommy kissing Daddy!" Hope squealed behind her somewhere. "Look! Aunt Tootie LOOK!"

"I see it Hope." Tootie was laughing, "I see it. Hey hey! Keep it PG in here. Hope's looking."

"Sorry." Timmy muttered into her lips, Obviously Tootie didn't want Hope to see her daddy groping her mommy's butt.

"Baby broder or sister coming now?" Hope tried to whisper. "Or werld ends?"

"What have you been telling Hope?" Vicki pulled away from Timmy to glare at Tootie.

"Uhhh. That when you two finally get together, Either she'll end up with a baby brother or sister... or the world will end. Common science." Tootie started up the stairs with her right behind her.

"I'll show you common science!"

**AVAVA**

**( Timmy's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**"****M**ommy is scary," Hope said as Vicki rounded the corner of the hall chasing Tootie.

"Yep, your mommy is scary. That's one of the reasons I love her, though." Hope giggled as he picked her up. And sat down with her on the couch. He opened the candy bar, and handed it to Hope. "These were always your mommy's favorite. But they are hard to find. But I know know where to get them."

"Yummy!" Hope said after her first tiny bite. And then he realized, nothing else existed to Hope at the moment, other than the sugary goodness in her little hands.

"Yep, just like your mommy." He chuckled while he watched as Hope, happily eat her treat.

**AVAVA**

**( Vicki's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**S**he had caught up with Tootie in Tootie's room, but instead of torturing her, she just laid back on Tootie's bed. She sighed out, as her sister took up the spot next to her. It was relieving having that security. Timmy had done the impossible. Not only did he get a price the property was worth. But he even managed to get it by telling his mother it was a deal. A women who was known as a shark in the business. She had a hard time believing that it wasn't all just a dream.

"I'm awake right?" Tootie asked, as if voicing Vicki's thoughts.

"I damn sure hope so Tootie." Vicki felt her eyes welling up. Damn it, she thought. Being a mother had made her soft... in a good way... but she always got so damned emotional.

"I'll admit, I was scared for a bit. I had faith in you Vicki..." words she never imagined would come out of Tootie's mouth, "But I was still scared."

"I was too." It was obvious now that she was crying, since Tootie sat up. "That little twe-twerp has saved me twice now. Is there no end to what he'd do for others?"

"Doubt it. He's always been the kind of person that would give anyone anything he had... Give up everything he has for someone he cared about. That's why I loved him. But he never loved me. Not like that. There were a few times... I had him in my grasp. A stupid belt was all that was in my way... and he came to his senses. Didn't want to risk our friendship... killed the mood when he said I was like a sister." Tootie's shuttering breath caused her to sit up. "But... You're lucky Vicki. He loves you, I can see it. I don't want to admit it, but I have to. He loves you, and Hope so much."

"He loves Hope, that's for sure. Little Munchkin keeps bogarting him." Vicki grumbled, and Tootie let out a shuttering laugh.

"Better watch it, or she'll steal him from you." Tootie snickered.

"I stand no chance against her. She's got that cute daddy's girl, thing down packed... without being taught. She's a natural."

"That's for damn sure." Tootie stood up, then pulled Vicki to her feet. "Come on. Lets go keep Hope distracted so Timmy can cook."

"We could cook." she said looking at Tootie.

"Not like Timmy." Tootie sighed... That was an understatement. That boy could cook. It seemed he had no end to his talents.


	10. Chapter 10

** AVAVA**

** ( Author's Note )**

** VAVAV**

** C**hapter Ten.

** AVAVA**

** ( Vicki's PoV )**

** VAVAV**

** I**t was happening, she didn't know how it had all started, but it was. Timmy was on top of her, even though they both were wearing the clothes they had started out in. It hadn't progressed far enough to shed clothing, though it was coming. She knew it was coming. His lips like fired on her neck and shoulder, the warmth of his chest as it pressed against her... that feel of his heart beating against her chest... or was that her heart that was beating so fast? She couldn't tell. Frantically, her mind went back over how this all began.

** AVAVA**

** T**immy had started cooking... her favorite. Which she knew the ingredients hadn't been in the refrigerator, or freezer earlier. So not only had he found and brought back the coveted candy bar, but he remembered... actually remembered her favorite food from years ago, bought what he needed, and was cooking it. She hadn't had it since she had been back here. It was simply spaghetti, and hand made meatballs. Home made garlic bread, and a simple salad. It was a simple meal. But it was her favorite. And the way he made it. Oh God. It was delicious! He made... like literally made the sauce.

How did she know? Because Tootie called her over to see what Timmy was doing. Neither of them had experienced it. Their parents weren't like Timmy's. Before, at least his parents ate with him. Cooked for him... most nights. Even if his mom was a horrible cook. Her and Tootie's parents on the other hand... kept frozen meals, and microwavable stuff. They never put in the effort. So watching him make something as simple as spaghetti sauce was amazing to them. Watching him mix the butter and fresh squeezed garlic juice, along with other spices, then coat the bread... was different.

"You two want to watch? Or are you going to stand in the doorway and spy on me some more?" Timmy's amused voice called out, even though he hadn't looked behind him.

"Uh... We don't... want to get in your way." Vicki muttered, remember the few times her mother had cooked for them. One time ended up with a wooden spoon across her cheek, her mother claiming to have been aiming for her knuckles... which were no where near her face, because she had knocked over two eggs that were on the counter when she tried to watch. And she could see a wooden spoon on the counter now.

"You won't get in my way. Hope watched me, before my parents tossed me out. And believe me, I'm sure you two will behave a lot better than Hope.

"I guess we could for a bit." Vicki hesitantly walked forward, pulling Tootie with her. Hope on the other hand, rushed right over to Timmy, who pulled out a chair and moved it closer to the counter, picked up Hope, and stood her in the chair so she could watch. Not to be outdone by niece and daughter, Tootie and Vicki got closer to watch.

"What's this?" Vicki picks up what looks to be an onion... but a weird shaped onion.

"It's a clove of garlic... actually it's a bulb... each piece is called a clove." Timmy said adding noodles to already bowling water.

"It's... wet." She put it down and had went to rub her eye, the fumes had made them start to water. Then she flinched, as did Tootie, as Timmy turned quickly, and grabbed her hand. "Sorry!" It had been an instinctual response, from the few times she tried to watch her mom.

"Careful! If you get garlic juice in your eye, it'll burn really bad." He had said softly, while turning on the tap, and washing her hand. She couldn't help but notice how soft his hands were as they rubbed her's. "I didn't mean to startle you, but I didn't want you to get any in your eyes."

"N-No it's alright... I thought..." Her eyes glanced at the wooden spoon, she wondered if it was the same one or not. The same wooden spoon he now picked up, causing her to become anxious, until he used it to stir the sauce. And the cooking had went on like that. It was actually fun.

Dinner went about the same. Easy conversation... or well what should have been easy, if she could just stop looking at Timmy. She'd told him that she wanted to give a relationship a chance. Oh and she did. But now she was trying to figure out where to start that relationship... how it should start. What should they do? Tootie planned to turn in early, and was going to give Hope a bath first, before getting her down to bed. Vicki had offered to help with the dishes... nothing more than an excuse to be with him, since helping consisted of putting dishes in the dish washer... which had been made more difficult with two people doing it.

Then once it was loaded and closed, she leaned against the counter, he reached past her to get a cup from the cabinet, when she opened her eyes, she found herself almost face to face with him. An act that caused her to bite her lower lip slightly. Caused her cheeks to turn a little pink... caused her eyes to close, and inhale a shuttering breath. Geez, she felt like one of those school girls, looked on those TV shows. She heard the cabinet close, and she assumed Timmy was getting his drink, but when she opened her eyes, he was still in front of her. His hands on the counter on either side of her waist.

"Timmy..." she breathed out, she felt dizzy... but not like she was sick... she couldn't explain it.

"Can I?" She didn't need to ask, to know, what he was asking. She just nodded, another shuttering breath before his lips brushed against hers. There were many types of kisses. Like the ones he had given her at the mall, sweet, gentle... soft. Like the one she instigated when he said he had sold the house. Spicy, warm, and passionate. Then there was whatever this kiss had turned into after the light brush. It made her melt, set places of her body on fire, caused her to push her body against him... out of desire... want... NEED. The drink forgotten as he wrapped his arms around her, as he set her on the counter, her legs wrapped around his waist. "What... about Tootie." What about her, she thought... then slowly wondered if Tootie came in... wait it was just kissing. But in her mind she knew this wasn't kissing, this was something else.

"My room." He didn't let her go, he just carried her like that, with her legs wrapped around his waist, and up the stairs. Boy seemed to be fairly talents... or at least coordinated, since his lips never left her's as he acceded the stairs. And pushed her door closed with his foot, had to be his foot, his hand's hadn't left her bottom. Then the bed, the soft bed, he crawled on top of her... the burning lips, roaming hands... the hard...

Oh my God, she thought.

** AVAVA**

** H**is teeth found a spot on her neck, that she didn't even know about... or didn't remember. By the way her back arched, and her hips bucked against him, her body sure seemed to remember that spot. Slight flashes of a dim bedroom, at a house party, what felt like lifetimes ago, even if it hadn't been so long ago. Her back arched then , and her hips bucked as well, but they hadn't been in the same situation. It hadn't been innocent exploration of each other then. And they hadn't been clothed.

She reached up, her hands connected with his chest. Not his shirt... where was his shirt? Her clothes were still on. Flashes again, her lips pressed against his chest. She shed her shirt, and bra tossing them... she didn't care where. Her mind and heart skipped a beat as Timmy's hands worked at the button on her jeans. Were they going that far? Could she stop it? Did she even want to stop it? Her hips lifted so he could pull off her jeans. Guess she didn't want to stop it. She felt the cool air of her room run over her private area... She looked down, saw the small patch of trimmed red hair between her legs. Seems her underwear went with her jeans. She wanted to ball up, wanted to try to cover herself from his view.

A flash went through her mind, of the other night. How she had put herself on display for him. How she had leaned back on her elbows arching her chest out, her legs crossed just enough to hide everything but the small patch of red hair. Then Timmy kissing up her legs... her thighs... She felt her legs part, his lips on her groin, her stomach, her breasts, chest, neck. She was panting. Then she remembered feeling fuller than she had ever felt before. A loud gasp escaped her lips as she opened her eyes staring into his. It hadn't just been a memory... She bit her lip looking down, she couldn't see past their touching bodies, but she could feel him inside her. He found that spot on her neck again. She squeaked as her hips bucked against him. Again... and again. She couldn't stop her hips... even when his started.

** AVAVA**

** S**he laid there a moment after waking up, feeling more relaxed than she had in... hell, she didn't remember the last time she had felt this relaxed. It wasn't just the sex, though that was part of it... the release of so much pent up stress and frustration, had been more than cleansing. But it was the soft way he had touched her afterward while they laid together, with her back against his front. How his hand had idly stroked her side and stomach, while his lips grazed her neck and shoulder. She hadn't expected this of him. She hadn't expected the gentle part afterward. It made her want to remember the other time so much more. Was he gentle with her, was there loving kisses like the night before. Was there... cuddling? She realized they were still in the same position, they'd fallen asleep in... Was this cuddling? She felt embarrassed that she was twenty-two, and he didn't know what was what... Of course she knew the working mechanics of sex. Anyone bored with an internet connection could find out about sex. But relationships... she was in uncharted territory for her.

She froze as he shifted slightly closer to her, then more so as his arms tightened a little. Was he waking up? Would he freak out... Oh God, would she freak out, when he woke up? No, she couldn't freakout... if she was going to, she would have when she first woke up. She was also relieved that she didn't have the desire to leave before he woke up... then again... even if she wanted to, she doubted the arms around her would release her, so she wouldn't be able to run, and hide. Then she stiffened when his hand rubbed her stomach softly.

"You're not going to bite me are you?" He whispered in her ear, which turned red along with the rest of her face. She didn't know if he was referring to the times she had bitten when she had been scared... or if he was talking about the love bites she'd given him last night.

"Thinking about it." She muttered, as she seriously contemplated rolling over to bite him. Then a thought occurred to her. "Did we... you know..."

"Uh, if you're asking if we had sex... yes." He said softly. How was she supposed to ask this question...

"No... I know what we did. I want to know... if it was like the first time?" She waited a moment for an answer... She couldn't be mad at him, she was being vague as hell, and she knew it. "Did we... I mean did you wear a condom?"

"Uh... yes... and no." What the hell kind of answer was that?

"What do you mean yes and no." she spoke a bit louder, though still not loud enough to be heard out the room.

"Well, I wore one the first time... then um... when you were eager to go again, I told you I needed to go to my room for more condoms, and you uh... have pretty strong legs. You kinda wouldn't let me go..." She stared into his apologetic eyes. And felt her entire body heat up with that memory. How at the moment she hadn't cared. She couldn't wait five minutes... hell she couldn't wait another five seconds. She didn't remember the first night well, and what she had remembered... oh the pleasure paled in comparison. "I'm sorry."

"No... It's my fault..." She looked away. What if she got pregnant again? Sure, Timmy loved Hope. But would he welcome another child? Would he leave her? Hell their relationship was... complicated. They were just trying, and now her stupid selfishness could cause it to shatter. She felt the tears roll down her cheek, then disappear as it was absorbed by her pillow. She heard the tiny sobs she was making. Hell... she was crying over something that wasn't even known.

"Don't, don't do that." She felt him wrap his arms back around her, and pull her close to him His cheek rubbed against hers. "Shhh, no tears. Look. If you get pregnant again, then you get pregnant. But it won't be the same. You won't be alone. No one will call you names, or make you feel bad about it. I won't let them hurt you." He pulled back, but she didn't dare open her eyes. She had always been able to tell if someone was lying to her... even if the chance was small, she didn't want to look into his face, and see that he might be lying. "Vicki... Look at me." She shook her head. "Come on. Let me see those beautiful pink eyes."

"I-I'm scared." She had been many things in her life. She'd been mean and heartless. She had been happy... or as close to happy as she could get. She had even been sad and depressed. Angry... the list went on. But she couldn't recall a time that she had actually been scared.

** AVAVA**

** ( Timmy's PoV )**

** VAVAV**

** "W**hy are you scared?" He continued to looked at her eyes, not wanting to miss it if she even peeked at him. He had never known this girl to be afraid, or scared of anything. What could he have done to make her feel that way? He cupped her cheek, before kissing her lips softly. "Are you afraid of being pregnant again?"

"A little. But that's not it..." Okay... He had wondered when she started crying if she was upset that, IF she turned out pregnant, she was afraid of that.

"Would you rather... it be someone else's if you are?" Her head shook back and forth. Okay... that was relieving at least. "Then tell me... Tell me what you are scared of, so I can fix it."

"I'm afraid it's not true. I'm afraid if I look at you... you might be lying. I'm not saying you are. I'm not. But I'm just so afraid. Hope is just beginning to have a real life. She's so happy. I'm afraid..." she started crying again, and he just pulled her close again. "G-G-Good things d-don't happen to m-me. Everything that's eh-ever been good... You've giv-given me. And I-I don't deserve it. I d-don't want to l-lose it all again."

Even when Vicki talked about her past with her relatives, she hadn't become emotional... not really. Tears, sometimes. But never had she cried like this. He didn't know how vulnerable she was. He never knew how much this mean to her. He knew on some level she cared about him. But he just thought... she cared, because he was Hope's father. Because he wanted to be with them both, because he wanted to help build a life. He didn't know that she was afraid he wouldn't stay. She sobbed harder as her arms wrapped around him. Begged him, whether she got pregnant, or not, to please don't leave her. He felt his heart start to crack, when she begged him over and over not to leave, no matter how many times he assured her he didn't plan to... even when they were just raising Hope together, he never planned to leave her. Now that he knew how she felt... how much she had hidden, there was no way he ever could leave her.

"Please..." She whimpered. How much had she hidden from him... and Tootie about how she had been treated. Then again she could be this way from having Hope. Sometimes giving birth could change a person mentally. But still. There was a lot of pain in her... that wasn't from giving birth.

He noticed the door open, and Tootie look inside the dark room. No doubt since the sisters shared a wall, that she had heard Vicki sobbing, since Vicki was so upset, that she couldn't keep it quiet anymore... How long had she kept it quiet? How many nights had she cried silently since he'd been here? Then Tootie closed the door quietly, and barely heard Tootie telling Hope that her mommy was okay. That she just needed alone time with her daddy. Either Hope was too quiet, or they had gotten too far from the door to hear her reply. Which he was sure was an argument. The sensitive little girl that she was... she didn't like to leave people alone who were crying.

"Vicki... please. If you trust me... even the smallest bit. Look at me." Slowly very slowly, he could see those pink eyes, even if the light in the room was dim. "There you are," he whisper. "Vicki... I told you. You were the girl of my dreams. And if you do get pregnant... which isn't a definite yet. But if you do. We'll have another child to love. And Tootie's prediction... will be right, which means it'll be her fault not ours." She hiccuped a small giggle. Well that was a start, he thought. "And if you are... I'm not going to leave you. If you're not, then I'm not going to leave you. And I know you're big concern is, I'm only seventeen." She nodded, obviously afraid that he might want to explore other options.

"What if you g-get bored with me." She sniffled. Silly silly girl.

"Vicki. I could travel the world. Be with hundreds of women. And still would know, what's important is right here. I dreamt about you, before I knew it was you. When I found out it was you, those dreams became so much more... uh... anyways." Another giggle, he was glad it sounded less watery, then heard her squeak, when his hands cupped her bottom, "Besides, where would I find another gorgeous redhead, with pink eyes, named Vicki that loved me? Huh?" She shook her head, he didn't know if she meant she didn't know... or that he wouldn't find another one. "Kiss me?" A light peck on the lips. "Did the wind blow across your lips too? I thought I felt..." She captured his lips between hers and kissed him. The kind of kiss that left you breathless for a few moments after while you caught your breath.

"Better?" She sounded worried it might not be.

"The best!" He murmured as she laid back, leaving him on his side. He reached over and started to slowly pull the blanket off her.

"Hey!" She gripped it to keep it from going farther down.

"I can't see?" He asked picking up the edge looking under, though it was too dark to actually see. Last night he had been to lust driven to admire her.

"Uh uh. Well... just a little peek." She muttered letting go of the blanket, which soon traveled well below her knees. He reached past Vicki to turn on the bedside lamp. Oh how he loved the way her breasts and upper chest turned pink when she blushed.

"I know I'm not... you know. Shapely like other girls. And these only grew when I was pregnant." She cupped her breasts, though still completely embarrassed. She looked away as he continued to look at her. That delicious looking creamy skin, dotted with those cute freckles.

"No..." he said finally, "You're not like other girls. You don't look like them." Her breath caught in her throat... maybe stopping a sob, until a squeak escaped as he kissed her stomach. "You're perfect. So those other girls can't compare to you." He moved up to kiss her lips. "So how about we get cleaned up, then go out and let Hope and Tootie know you are alright now? Cause if we stay in here much longer... Well I don't know if you got pregnant last night, but without condoms in here... if we stay any longer. I can't guarantee you won't be, when we do leave. So you go ahead and shower, and I'll go after you."

"Want to... Um... take one together?" She blushed, "That's what couples do... right? We... are a couple now... right?"

"Are you sure?" She nodded her bottom lip between her teeth. "Then lets go get cleaned up."


	11. Chapter 11

**AVAVA**

**( Author's Note )**

**VAVAV**

**C**hapter Eleven. Whelp this is it. The end... Of this arc. I'm gonna work on some GF stuff before returning. So far, I did 5 chapters for this one, 9 for 'Her relationship, and 3 for 'I didn't ask to be here'. Totaling over 60k words. So yep back to GF.

**AVAVA**

**( Vicki's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**"****N**o..." his voice finally broke the silence, "You're not like other girls. You don't look like them." Her throat closed, her chest ached... She had heard it before... not by dating. Just from other girls, during school... She wasn't pretty enough, she wasn't well rounded. A flat chested, freckled face loser. She had heard it before... but didn't mean she wanted to hear him say it... not him... Then he kissed her stomach and she squeaked out. "You're perfect. So those other girls can't compare to you." She didn't know how to respond to him... didn't know what to say before he leaned up to kiss her lips. "So how about we get cleaned up, then go out and let Hope and Tootie know you are alright now? Cause if we stay in here much longer... Well I don't know if you got pregnant last night, but without condoms in here... if we stay any longer. I can't guarantee you won't be, when we do leave. So you go ahead and shower, and I'll go after you."

"Want to... Um... take one together?" She blushed, not believing that she actually asked that. That she actually asked him to shower with her. "That's what couples do... right? We... are a couple now... right?"

"Are you sure?" She nodded as she bit her bottom lip a little. They had just had sex... So this shouldn't be too different. It wasn't sex... it was washing. "Then lets go get cleaned up."

**AVAVA**

**T**immy had finished in the shower before she had. And the only reason he did, was because she was too nervous to get closed to him. To him, it looked as if it was the most natural thing... at least that's how it looked to her. So when he asked if she wanted him to let her finish alone, she squeaked out a simple 'Please', and felt ashamed that she had even though it had been her idea in the first place.

"God I'm such an idiot!" She muttered herself, as she sat in the tub, with her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them as the stream of water from the shower rained down on her.

A few minutes of self loathing, then she stood up, finished washing self clean from last night's activities. She turned off the water, dried off and got dressed. Her hand hovered over the door handle... She didn't want to go out and face Timmy. And she damn sure didn't want to see the smug look on Tootie's face. Then knocking on the door...

"Mommy! Gotta PEE!" No other choice left to her, she opened the door, to see her little brunette girl dart past her to the toilet. Vicki closed the door, and went to help, a now dancing Hope use the bathroom.

"Feel better Munchkin?" Vicki asked as she was helping to pull Hopes pants back up, while Hope fought with her, that she could do it.

"Uh-huh. You feel better too?" Somewhere inside her, she did actually feel better. But still there was a lot of doubt. But she couldn't tell her daughter, much less explain about the doubt... she didn't even understand it fully. So she just smiled picking up her daughter... wondering if there would be another one soon.

"That's right Munchkin. I feel better than ever." She kissed Hope cheek several times, causing the girl to giggle. At least one person's life wasn't going to be turned upside down today. Then she carried Hope out of the bathroom. Blue and violet eyes stared at her a moment, before going back to their breakfast. She carried Hope over, and joined them. "I saved Hope from exploding." She said as she sat down.

"Yeah!" Hope exclaimed before focusing on her breakfast again.

"So... you feeling better now?" Tootie asked, not looking up from her plate. "I didn't mean to walk in... on such an emotional moment... But I didn't know Timmy was in there. I just heard you crying... I'm sorry. I'll knock next time."

"I'm alright now... it was just... a lot of feelings all mixing around at once. Just uh... overload, that's all." She could tell from the way Tootie looked at her, then Timmy. That Tootie didn't buy it. And how Timmy just stared at his plate... basically screamed something was wrong. "We'll talk later... After we look at some places."

**AVAVA**

**S**he was dragging. Had been dragging for the past few days. She thought this would be easy. She had more than enough for a house. To buy a house even, thanks to Timmy. Even better since he 'owned' the house they sold, they could continue to use it until Timmy signed it over to his mom, which wouldn't be for another couple weeks. She didn't think she could survive another couple of weeks, it had already been two weeks since they started this freaking house hunt. Now it seemed that it was over. They found one...

There were some houses that looked nice... but they had made Hope on edge. One of them, she cried because they had to go inside. Vicki hadn't seen anything that would make the house scare Hope, but Hope didn't want to go in. Then when Timmy tried to take her outside, she wouldn't leave her mommy in the house. Timmy suggested, which Tootie and Vicki agreed, that this house wasn't for them. Couldn't have a house your child was afraid of.

The last house they looked at though. Everyone seemed to like it. It was on the outskirts of Dimmsdale. It was far enough away, to give it a rural feel, considering the nearest neighbor was about three miles from their house. But it was close enough to the city, that they wouldn't have to drive far for anything. Hope loved it, Tootie loved the fact there was a pool... even if it needed to be cleaned... badly. And Timmy loved the kitchen. Herself? Vicki just loved that it was quiet, peaceful, and had a big porch where she could enjoy those things from a chair. Which was something that she never thought that she would want before. Never even considered a life of quiet. But just sitting on the porch while waiting for the realistate agent to show up... she couldn't remember a time... alone... that she had ever felt so relaxed an at peace.

She sat there with Timmy, who would be the other name on the Deed, which was Tootie's idea. Timmy had protested countless times that it should be in both, her's and Tootie's names, but she and Tootie disagreed. It was due to Timmy that they had sold the house for more than she was going to ask for it. The notary thought it was strange that her... a twenty-two year old, and him, a seventeen year old, were buying a house. Finally they signed the papers, and was given the deed. The land and house now belonged to them.

"So does this mean we can move in?" She asked Timmy once they walked out of the bank. She had little to no... actually, she had no experience with buying a house.

"Usually it takes days to months to move in. But since we bought it directly from the bank, and have the deed. It's ours to do with what we want." Timmy rubbed the back of his head, "But I'd call can make sure the power is switched into our name, and turned on first. Maybe the TV, so Hope has something to do while we are unpacking."

"Yeah... Hope is nice and sweet. But when she's bored and no one is paying attention to her... she does get... moody." Vicki said remembering a temper tantrum not too long ago, while looking at one of the other houses... then again, she couldn't blame Hope. Hope was already tired. She didn't have her nap. And she had been hungry. She was bored. And she wanted to play... so all that together. Hope had been beyond cranky.

"Good thing I always pay attention to her." Timmy smiled as he got into the driver seat of his car.

"You do. She has you wrapped around her little finger." She smirked looking at him from the corner of her eyes, just waiting to see his reaction. When she didn't get any argument, she continued. "Why is that anyways?"

"Why is what?" He didn't look over, but she knew he was keeping his eyes on the road, but he was listening.

"Hope. You..." She had Timmy to herself for the moment, which was no small feat. Hope clung to Timmy with all her strength, afraid that he'd disappear if she let go for a moment. Only, she was too young to realize... the boy was almost just a concerned about letting Hope out of his sight. Honestly, she couldn't have asked for more from Timmy. "You... just. You do anything she asks of you. You've done all this for all of us... And you've asked for nothing in return. Sometimes I just wonder if there is a catch to all of this... but then I realize... you're Timmy, and well you are... you have always been... well just, uniquely you."

"Catch... Hmm. I guess I do have you and Toots over a barrel." He seemed to muse a moment. "I suppose I could ask you two for just about anything." she narrowed her eyes at him when he smirked. "I'm kidding I'm kidding. No, but it's not like I'm not getting something out of it." He pulled into an empty parking lot, of a strip mall that seemed to have been closed down, or was going to, since it seemed only one or two stores were still open. He turned to Vicki after parking in the middle of the empty lot. "I mean I get to have people around. Don't get me wrong. I loved it, hanging out with Tootie. But even then, it got lonesome just us two."

"I can see how that would be." Though she didn't really even have friends... so she didn't know. She would have killed for a friend... just someone to talk to.

"Then I heard about you coming back... and it was neat, because it would be a third person. I assumed you might mess with me. But still it was a change in a stale... or a becoming stale life. Then Hope got thrown into the mix... and it was... it was fun. But even more exciting to know... this cute little girl. She isn't just a daughter of a person I knew most of my life. No. She was also my daughter. She was a family member that didn't ignore me. One that... clung to me, only because I was me. And Tootie who was like my sister, and you... Uh..." His face turned red, but he continued. "Well anyways. I just mean, I have a family. A real family now, and that's what I get out of all this."

**AVAVA**

**( Timmy's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**T**immy sighed contently. He was currently laying on the couch, with Hope sleeping on his chest. Another day just for him and Hope. With the extra money Vicki and Tootie had, Vicki had decided that for once, she and Tootie could afford to be... pampered, or whatever it was they were going to do. It involved a spa, mud, and... green stuff on their face, or at least that's what Timmy had seen on TV regarding spas. Then they'd buy some clothes, something neither of them were able to indulge in before. Then they'd spend the day together doing... well. He didn't know what Vicki and Tootie had in common aside from being sisters, and females. But they'd do whatever it was, while he got the better part of the job. Watching Hope. Which had become his single most favorite pastime to look forward to. And so far, everything seemed to be going just... thunder boomed outside... great...

"Daddy?" Hope was no longer asleep, her wide eyes staring up at him. Ever since the fireworks fiasco, thunderstorms, which hadn't been much of a problem before, were a big problem now.

"It's okay. It's alright Hope. It's just thunder." Timmy murmured softly as he rubbed Hope's back.

"But... Mommy's outside!" Hope was tearing up.

"No no, Mommy and Aunt Tootie are in a building. They are safe."

"Promise?" Hope's eyes were still welled up with tears, but she seemed to be calming down... slowly.

"I promise, Mommy and Aunt Tootie will be alright." He kissed her forehead. "How about we finish our nap?"

"Uh uh," Yeah, he didn't think she would go for it... but it was worth a shot. Her forehead scrunched, and her lips pouted. A look that he determined meant, he should know better. "No sleep when tunder."

"Alright, alright... how about I made some lunch and you can help?"

"Can have a cookie?" she asked, though she still looked worried. Comfort food, was named comfort food for a reason, he thought to himself.

"After lunch, you can have a cookie." He smiled as he got up, still holding her. Not much choice when it came to holding her. If he attempted to let go before they got to the kitchen, she would cling to him anyways. She would only let go... when she was placed in the chair... that would be very close to him in the kitchen. Normally, Hope would be content to stand still, when he went around to get the items needed. But during storms? Nope, every time he needed to walk away to get something, he had to help her down, so she could follow him, then would have to help her back up into the chair. But he didn't mind.

**AVAVA**

**( Vicki's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**O**h, this was wonderful she thought, as she eased herself into a large comfortable chair. She had her hair cut, after it was washed, and her scalp massaged. She had thoroughly enjoyed the massage that she and Tootie had gotten. Took a mud bath, which wasn't as much fun, as she had thought... except when she hit Tootie with a mud ball, which got them in trouble... slightly. She had originally signed up for a bikini wax... but after hearing Tootie's scream, she quickly changed her mind. She'd stick with the good 'ol razor. At least she knew she wouldn't scream with a razor.

She jumped when she heard the thunder outside. Most of the day, she'd been in rooms with music playing, so she hadn't noticed when the storm started. Jesus, and she and Tootie had left Timmy with Hope. Both of which were laying down for a nap, when her and Tootie had left. No doubt, from the moment the sound of thunder reached Hope, the girl was up and alert. Which meant, Timmy would be up and alert.

Hope clung to her father. Sometimes she felt like she was forgotten easily, when Hope met Timmy. Then even more so when she learned that this person, that she adored, was her father. She knew it wasn't true. Hope still loved her. Hope still clung to her. For the most part, Hope still took naps with her, except today, because she was going out. She had to keep reminding herself that it could be worse. Hope's father could have been someone that didn't want anything to do with either of them. Could have been mean and abusive... but then again, if it hadn't of been Timmy, she was sure she would never have known who Hope's father was. If she hadn't decided to tell Timmy about how Hope came into being, she doubted Timmy or she would have put two and two together. But she did know one thing.

Either way. If she had of never found out, or if things happened just as they had. Timmy was the kind of person that tried to make everyone happy. So, he would have acted as Hope's father anyways. Timmy had never said it. He didn't have to, she could see it. The person he was growing into around Hope... it was always in him, just waiting to come out. Damn boy was a natural father. Maybe it was the same reason she was a natural mother. Her and Timmy had come from families were the parental figures were different, but equally dysfunctional. So, she and Timmy were able to correct those things in themselves, they knew how it felt. So, maybe, they instinctively acted like the parents they wished that they had.

"So... Think Timmy's going insane yet?" Tootie's voice made her jump. Tootie had been napping in the chair next to her... at least Vicki had thought her sister was napping.

"Maybe... But Timmy is very good with Hope." She muttered trying to not sound bitter.

"Are you still jealous of Hope?" Jealous? She was not jealous of her daughter. Well, not this time.

"No. Timmy." She grumbled not bothering to hide that she wad grumpy.

"Really? You want Hope trying to knock you over during a thunderstorm?" Tootie just chuckled. It did seem silly. But she was so used to being the only one that Hope ran to. It was like she lost something. Something important.

"It's not that. Not completely that. I mean. I used to be the only one there for Hope. And now Timmy's there... and yes, It's nice to have some breathing room. But I miss her running to me when something happens.

**AVAVA**

**( Timmy's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**"****I** want Mommy!" Hope cried... He felt his heart breaking. He hadn't wanted to bother Tootie and Vicki while they were having their day of relaxation. With all the stress they both have had, he knew they needed, and deserved it. But he had no choice. Once the thunder had become more frequent, his little angel had started worrying about her mother being out in the storm. Which, of course, lead to copious amounts of tears... and now sobbing.

"She'll be home soon... I promise." He said holding the sobbing and afraid girl. It was one thing for Hope to be afraid. That was easier to manage. But she had such a big heart, that when she feared for him, her mother, or her aunt Tootie, well she became unmanageable.

"Call Mommy, tell her come home!" she cried. He had called her. Many times. Sent her texts. The only thing he could think of, is that her phone was turned off, while at the spa. In a locker somewhere, dead battery, or left in the car.

"I am... I will, I'm calling right now." Please please answer, he thought to himself.

**AVAVA**

**( Vicki's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**B**eing pampered was nice... but it was kind of... annoying. She could only take so much nice, before it started getting annoying. Something about this whole day made her feel nauseated. She couldn't wait to get home. Maybe she could try to steal Hope from Timmy for a little while, and see if she wanted to take a nap with her mommy.

She changed into clothes that her and Tootie had bought before coming to the spa, and stuffed the ones she wore into a bag. She grabbed her phone, just to see if Timmy had called. Forty-three calls, and several texts, all from Timmy. First thing she did, rather than read any of them was call him back.

"Vicki? Vicki!" Timmy sounded distressed, and she could hear Hope sobbing in the background.

"Mommy! I want Mommy!" Vicki felt her tears sting her eyes, this whole time she had been missing her baby, and it seems Hope was missing her.

"We're leaving now, should be there shortly. Give the phone to Hope. Please Timmy."

"Mommy!" She heard her daughter wail into the phone.

"It's me Munchkin. I'm coming home, okay? So try to calm down some."

"I want you Mommy!"

"I know sweetie. I'll be there soon. Alright?"

"'Kay." Sniffling. That was good, Timmy could handle sniffling well. And at least the sobbing and crying was gone... at least for the moment anyways.

"Let me talk back to Daddy, alright?"

"Hey... She seems to be calmer now. So, you're coming home? Be careful, it's still raining pretty hard."

"See you when I get there." She felt herself smile.

"Look forward to it." Then he hung up.

Did her smile just get bigger when he said the he was looking forward to seeing her when she got there? Had to be so Hope would calm down... Then again, he did say he loved her... okay, not in so many words, but wanting to be with her, 'in every sense of the phrase' implied that... majorly, didn't it?

"Let me guess. Hope is doing alright?" Tootie asked joining her in the lobby.

"No, she wants me to come home now." Vicki smiled. "And Timmy looks forward to seeing me."

"Lucky." Tootie nudged her with her elbow

**AVAVA**

**H**ope had almost bowled her over the moment she and Tootie walked in the door. She had a big smile on her face as her little girl clung to her. She had missed this, Heaven help her, she had missed this. It took a while, to convince Hope to lay down for a nap. And she finally agreed. After one more cookie, she and Hope laid down. It took a few minutes, but Hope finally settled down for her nap.


	12. Chapter 12

**AVAVA**

**( Author's Note )**

**VAVAV**

**W**ell, this is bad. I thought I had posted this one already. Well I didn't. It's short, but it's the conclusion. Yep. So..

**Hope:** Is over now?

**Samuel:** Yes, Hope. It's over.

**Hope:** I not coming back?

**Hope:** I no want it be over! I want come back!

**Samuel:** Don't worry, Hope. This story is over. But you are coming back. Everyone loves you, Hope!

**Hope:** Y-You love me too?

**Samuel:** Yes, Hope. You are my most favorite Character. I could never get rid of you.

**Hope:** Pwomise?

**Samuel:** I promise. So you wanna tell the people for me, Hope?

**Hope:** YES! Sam not own fawrly oddpawents. Nor do he make any money from it. Was that right?

**Samuel:** Perfect.

**AVAVA**

**( Vicki Summers )**

**VAVAV**

**V**icki smiled as she sat up in bed. She could barely smell the bacon and eggs cooking through her closed door. She put on her pajama bottoms, and went to investigate.. and to see what she could steal, before it was actually time to eat. Breakfast was great... but pilfered breakfast was better. Maybe it would settle her stomach... She slowly made it to her door, opened it, and started slowly towards the kitchen, when her stomach lurched.

Oh no... she thought, as she turned back around running to the bathroom. Please please please let me make it, she begged her stomach as she opened the door. Tootie screamed from the shower, as Vicki lifted the toilet seat and threw up. Actually, throwing up would have been preferred. Since her stomach was mostly empty, she was... dry heaving.

"Oh God!" Vicki managed to groan out before she dry heaved again.

"Vicki... are you alright?" Tootie asked, covering herself with the shower curtain, since the bathroom door was wide open.

"I... don't know..." Vicki just knelt there, he face hovering over the toilet... waiting for... whatever was going to happen. If anything. "Maybe I could use some dry toast... something in my stomach... just in case." She didn't want to dry heave anymore.

"You know... this is just like the time... uh..." Tootie's looked away. Then Vicki thought about it... this did remind her if something. Right before she was sent to her Aunts ad Uncles... "Vicki... do you think... that you might be..."

"Pregnant..." She said solemnly before starting to dry heave again.

**AVAVA**

**F**our pregnancy tests, and about a half gallon of ice cream later. Vicki and Tootie sat on the couch watching Hope play. Vicki wasn't entirely sure what to do. She wanted to cry, but at the same time she didn't. She was scared... oh was she beyond scared. Timmy had said that he would stay with her no matter what. But that had been when they weren't sure... that they had been sure that she wasn't pregnant. But now... she was sure. One test might lie. But four tests... different brands... the odds of them all being faulty... were slim. So she was pregnant... again.

"So... you think Timmy's gonna be upset?" Vicki asked Tootie, while Hope was still occupied. Last thing she needed right now, was Hope wanting to know what was going on.

"I think that Timmy will... Uh. You know. He loves you, and he loves Hope. And he even said he would still stay with you. Plus you know him, he wouldn't just run off. That's not Timmy. You're just nervous." Tootie said looking at the floor. Tootie had said more than once that she was over her crush on Timmy, but she doubted it was easy for her. None of this was the plan. Hell, there wasn't even a plan.

"You're not mad, are you Toots?" Vicki asked, she had to know. They hadn't really talked about it before.

"I'll tell you, like I told Timmy. I'm not completely happy about it, but I'm not mad. I can't be mad for something that happened when you both were drinking. And I sure can't be upset, for you both wanting to make it work out. And honestly? Hating someone because they are in love... is pretty crappy. I don't want to be that kind of friend to Timmy, or sister to you." Tootie had put her hand on Vicki's while she was talking, and kept it there. "So, we are going to get through this."

**AVAVA**

**( Timmy Turner )**

**VAVAV**

**W**hat in the name of all that is Holy had he done, he wondered, as he looked into the living room at the two females on the couch. For the life of him, he couldn't think of a single thing that he had done to anger, not one, but both females. But, somehow, he had managed to.

Vicki had refused to look at him at all. Which, he had to admit, hurt. Considering the progress they had made. It really hurt that she couldn't look at him.

Musta done something bad, he thought to himself.

And Tootie.

Well, it was hard to tell with Tootie. With her, it could be six of one thing, or half dozen of the other, that he could have done. Lately, he seemed to be wearing his friends nerves. Had been for a few days it seemed. Ever since Vicki had started to not even look at him.

Timmy wished that they would just yell at him, so he would at least find out what he had done wrong. He couldn't even begin to make amends, if he didn't know where to start.

Maybe it was...

He peered into the room again, neither female looking his way.

He had heard, that females... when they spent long amounts of times together, and around each other... like sisters. They tended to sync up their 'times of the month'. Had he walked into a double pit storm from Hell, and didn't even know it? He eyed them as a deer would a pack of wolves. Wolves that could pick his body clean of any meat in mere moments.

"Oh dear, Lord..." He whispered to himself, keeping the females in his sight. As long as he could see them, he couldn't be snuck up on. Then he felt a hand grab the back of his leg "Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!" Hope screamed letting go of her father's leg, falling in the floor, landing on her butt. "Daddy!_ No_ scare _me_!"

"You scared me first." Timmy said, with a mix of relief, and humor.

"I scare you? Me sarry Daddy!

"It's okay, Bunny." Bunny being a cute nickname he decided to call her, on account of the front teeth, she had inherited from him. The name always caused Hope to giggle, and try to wiggle her nose, like her mother had showed her. And also helped to get Hope to eat vegetables, since bunnies ate them all the time.

"Hop Hop!" Hope giggled as she bounced around, with as much grace as her mother in the morning, considering she almost fell a few times. But it was adorable to watch.

"How about we play it safe, and go hide... I mean, play in your room?" Timmy asked, slightly ashamed he was 'using' his daughter to hide from Vicki... But, all was fair in love and wa...

_"__Timmy? Can we talk to you a minute?"_ Tootie's voice came from the room that he had been spying on only moments ago.

"Welp... Daddy has to go talk to Auntie Tootie and Mommy... so Bunny can Hop to her room, and find some toys, and Daddy will try to be there as soon as he can, alright?" He asked leaning down to give Hope a hug, then watched as she hopped off in the direction of her room. He turned and looked into the living room, at the two awaiting females. He took a deep breath, and decided to just walk in, all the while hoping that he hadn't done anything wrong.

**AVAVA**

**( Tootie Summers )**

**VAVAV**

**T**ootie watched him walk, slowly, into the room. Found it odd that he kept an eye on both of them, and had sat in the seat farthest away from them. It almost seemed like he was afraid of them. But that couldn't be right. Her mind was just playing tricks on her.

"Vicki has something she needs to say to you." She turned her head looking at her sister. She wasn't going to let her sister back out of it this time. They had planned to tell Timmy a few times before, and she had let Vicki get away with stalling.

Not anymore. Because at this rate, Timmy would, no doubt, notice the redhead was pregnant, before Vicki would tell him.

"I... well..." Vicki looked at her, before focusing on Timmy. "You see, the thing is..." Tootie glared at her sister, "Alright, alright. Timmy. Remember that thing I was worried about? After... that night?"

"Maybe you could try to be more vague." She muttered to her sister.

"Ugh... Fine. I... I'm gonna do it quick like a band aid." Vicki took a deep breath, then sighed. "Timmy, I'm pregnant."

Well, that was fairly simple... by Vicki standards. Tootie had assumed that Vicki would continue to beat around the bush for hours to come before she spit it out.

"Thank _God!_" Timmy sighed out in relief. And only tensed up under the stares from her, and Vicki. "No no... I mean... I've been worried I did something wrong, and you both were mad at me. So... this is much better than... I dunno. Being murdered by you both?"

"Did you hear what Vicki just said?" Tootie asked raising her eyebrow. Timmy had said he would welcome another child. Said that he wouldn't mind... that he would be happy about it. But she had thought, that it was just Timmy being Timmy.

"Vicki's pregnant. I heard." He just looked back at her. "What? We all knew this was a strong possibility to begin with.


End file.
